Avatar Tamers
by Juujin Bunshen
Summary: For some odd reason this was deleted but now it is back and better than ever. This is an adventure about the tamers, and them recieving elemental powers, interested read to find out
1. The Begining

Hi sorry it took so long to write, but it took awhile to come up with an idea. Well here is the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot, and the character Wes. Not to mention the other users made-up characters, which will come later.  
"A destiny lost. A bond that's been broken. The memories, of a time that slipped away..."  
Chapter One  
The year 3019, Earth has long been destroyed. The sun had finnaly exploded and decinagrated Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars. The Earthlings that could escape did, in several space crafts, (40, 1,000 per ship) on a journey to find a new world to live on. Over the years before Earth's destruction scientists devoloped a new warp drive, which made space travel quicker. In over a year's time the space crafts already passed Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune, no signs of possible living conditions. The older people that were on the trip died along the way, most couldn't surrvive space travel. Most of the crafts carried children, teenagers, and some adults, enough to drive the crafts.  
  
One day though an ambious young piolte decided to hit warp 9, the fastest way on the ships. He thought that if they all hit the warp 9, it would cause them to jump ahead, and create a worm hole, since the remaining planets of the solar system were not livable any more. He told the idea to his captain.  
  
"Wes, I don't know, it could cause a great energy loss, which means we would have to find a suitible planet quickly."  
  
"Sir, I'm sure we would find one. Besides, right now we have been hitting empty space. We might as well try it, if it happens we will go down in history." Wes suggested.  
  
"If any of us surrvive the trip. Okay I'll discuss it with the other captins." The captain strolled over to the hailing frequencey area. The other captains discussed the idea, how dangerous it would be, but the only hope. Finally 39 (including Wes's ship) to 1 thought it would be best to try the warp drive.  
  
The Captain smiled as he turned on the intercom to his ship. "Attention, this is your captain Matsuki reporting, we will be having a very dangerous attempt to try to find a planet, the ships are going to jump to warp 9, you know what will happen if we fail. We will wait 20 minutes for you to collect yourselfs, just in case, or to pray." Matsuki thought for a moment, he turned to his piolet. "Wes, in 20 minutes plan to jump to warp 9."  
  
"Where are you going sir?" Wes asked.  
  
"To be with my family, in case this fails, but I believe it won't. I have a feeling we will find a planet." He said.  
  
Wes shook his head. "Being optimistic, aye sir, warp 9 in 20 minutes." Wes began setting in the cordinates.  
  
The captain smiled again, as he headed back to where his wife was, he passed several rooms to the crews quaters, which resided the most of the women, children, and babies of the ship. He looked around at the couples, some with both parrents, some not. He found his wife she was sitting, playing with a 6-year old boy. Matsuki sat down with her. "How is our son?" He asked.  
  
The wife smiled gently. "Little Takato here, is very playful and friendly. He will be a very fiesty young boy when he gets older."  
  
"He gets that from you, honey."  
  
"Yeah, and he will have your lazieness, plus leadership qualities."  
  
Matsuki laughed a little. "I know he will. This decison we are making, will come out good."  
  
The couple continued chatting as a black haired man walked over to another woman who was playing with another young 6 year old, about two months older.  
  
"Did you hear what the captain said." The man muttered under his breath.  
  
The woman shook her head adjusting her glasses. "Januyu Wong, you calm down, we have to be brave, for our son and daughter, and Henry our latest son."  
  
Januyu sat down and began to breath more evenly. "Your right, besides I won't have you joke about how I acted on the ship when Henry is older."  
  
The mother laughed, as suddenly a young girl cried out. A young women, known to most as a famous super model was trying to calm down her 6 year old daughter.  
  
"Mother do you have any ideas?" Miya Nonaka asked.  
  
The grandmother nodded and took the mini dress from Miya. "Calm down dear, you knew that little Rika would be like this."  
  
Miya sighed as she looked at the tomboy, the little girl had reddish hair, pulled back, and lavender eyes that were coming into color. The little girl seemed satisfied and sat in her seat. "You know mother, sometimes I regret having Rika, but then again, it is times like these that is nice to have."  
  
Miya's mother smiled as Miya continued, even though the girl was a tomboy.  
  
"I could have her go to a photo shoot when we get to the planet, that is if there are camera's there. She would be famous like me."  
  
"Dear, we might have to work the hard way to live on this planet, besides we will be assigned to different areas. That was what was in the contract."  
  
Miya just nodded as the lights overhead went off, meaning the 20 minutes were up. Suddenly the ship lurched forward as it jumped to warp nine. Just as was expected a wormhole was created, and all the ships went through it. A rainbow of colors flashed before all their eyes. Soon Rika, Takato, and Henry were hynotized by the lights didn't notice, the signs that were glowing on their foreheads. Even Wes had a slight aroura around him The same thing happened on another ship, on the head of a spikey brown haired boy about 8 years.  
  
As suddenly it came the worm hole disappeared, as did the symbols. The three children looked dazed for a moment. Matsuki got up and walked out of the room to investigate if they found something. He reached the bridge area. "Anything Wes?" He asked.  
  
Wes smiled, as his idea had worked. "Yes, sir, take a look." He announced as the screen came on. There was a cluster of planets that looked similar to Earth's solar system. Including the sun, but this one looked a bit younger, with more heat. "Captain, the savest planet that is livable, is the fourth planet."  
  
Can we make it there, and land safely?" Matsuki asked.  
  
"We just have enough energy to do so." Suddenly the other ships started to move towards the planet. "The other ships are about the same, I suggest that we follow them, and save the remaining energy for landing." Wes explained.  
  
"You know for a teenager, you certainly know what your talking about. Make it so then." Matsuki ordered.  
  
"Aye sir." Wes answered and piloted the ship after the other cluster of others. They passed the first three planets and saw the fourth one come into view. It looked similar to Earth, except it was a huge continent, with mostly ocean, and several islands. "The planet can sustain life, but, there is going to have to be work to get water systems up and running." Wes commented.  
  
The Captain nodded as suddenly he was being hailed. He hit a button and a elderly face came on the view screen. "Captain Matsuki, I have contacted the other ships and we are going to land on the surface using our remaining energy. Hopefully it will be enough. Is that agreed with you?"  
  
"Yes, Admiral Jakins, it is fine, Ensign go ahead." The view screen flipped off. The other ships seemed to start glowing as the engines piped up the remaining warp power, they flew down to the planet, the gravity was hard. Without really noticing it one of the ships exploded as it tried to pull up, from it's position.  
  
Soon land was in sight as it seemed to rush up to meet them. Most of the ships landed smoothly, some with a jolt, since the teenagers were driving. Matsuki stood up and shook his head at Wesley. "Wes you need to learn how to land better that was a bit of a jolt."  
  
"Sorry sir" Wes said meekly.  
  
Matsuki turned on the intercom. "Attention crew and passengers prepare to leave the ship, keep your baggage on the ship, we are going to have a meeting first."  
  
Wes stood up and streched a bit before progamming the doors to open, while Matsuki went to his wife.  
  
More and more people piled out of each ship and began walking to a more cleared area, where a screen was being put up for all to see. Some of the people were in uniforms, because of the crew, they were heading to the front of the crowd. Matsuki and his wife walked forward, followed by Takato, and Wes stayed with them, as his mom would be up front he could find her later.  
  
Just then the Admiral, and the President at the time came up to the make- shift mike. "Attention everyone I would like to congradulate you all for making it this far, to the planet. It will take awhile to make this into a civilization, but I know you can do it." There was tons of clapping. "Before I show you where you are to be stationed, Admiral Jakins has some depressing news to report."  
  
Everyone started to whisper as Jakins took the platform, grief was on his face. "I will have everyone's attention, this news might be very important to some of you. The news is that one of the ships, the U.S.S Dream, has perished, on it's way into the planet it caught flame and exploed." There were gasps in the crowd. "We lost the passengers which were a 1,000, not counting the unborn children, plus the 100 member crew. Also to mention that our only medical crew was on that ship. We have a few remaining number of docters left."  
  
Wesley who had been paying attention suddenly felt faint, his mom was on the U.S.S Dream, the ship had exploded and she died in it. He didn't even pay attention to the rest as he fell to his knees, too shocked to greive.  
  
Matsuki had noticed this and put a hand on the boys shoulder and griped it slightly. The boy was just 14 going on 15, he had already lost his father before, now he was an orphan. Wesley's hair was brown with it fixed back and out of the way. He was a good piolet, Matsuki thought. He should return the favor of saving their lives.  
  
There was mummering going around the crowd as the Admiral gave some time for a little greiving and some alone time before the assignments were handed out.  
  
Matsuki bent down to Wesley, who was still on his knees. There was confusion in the boy's eyes. "Wes, I know this is sudden, after just finding out about your mother's death, your probably still in shock. I can't blame you she was a wonderful person, but here is the deal, how about you come live with my family until, you settle down a bit and recover." Matsuki held out his hand.  
  
Mrs. Matsuki smiled sadly at Wes, but her husband was very considerate about letting the boy come and stay with them, part of the family. The thing was, if he was going to agree.  
  
Wes was still lost, but he heard, Matsuki's words far away. He slowly lifted his hand, and shook with Matsuki, and dumbly nodded, still confused, and a far away look in his eyes. Meanwhile Matsuki nodded at his wife, and she seemed to understand. Wes was going to need time, to get through it all.  
  
Suddenly suprising the people up front, the President appeared. "I know that this upseting news had disturbed most of you, but it is time to sector off the population. The name of this world that we came upon is called Avatar. There are four sectors, the Desert, The Northern Frozen Land, The City Land, and our Series of Islands. Now I will first start off with our crew from the ships. The council and I decided that we are going to move you to the islands, since we have no more ships, there is no use for you much, on the islands there are creatures. Our status reports show them to be very different, something abnormal. Anyway, you will now become, farmers, and some of you controlers of these strange creatures."  
  
Then uproar became louder, as the people of the front row shouted out. Matsuki sighed, he had no idea how to farm, it was going to be a rough few years. Now the creature thing sounded interesting. Not normal looking.  
  
The President started talking again. "After this is over there are boats to take all of you to the islands. There are several, so about 300 per island, or so. Now on to the next group. Some of you take up the famous and rich quantity . You will be put into the North Ice Lands. There you will live, and the city will come to you for celebrity shots and things. Now be careful it is cool up there." The President joked a bit. "You will be traveling by crafts, up to the Icelands."  
  
Miya suddenly whined outloud. "How could they do this to me!" She shouted outloud, as others complained too.  
  
Her mother shook her head as she held Rika's hand so the girl wouldn't run off. "Miya it won't be that bad, besides, with our older mansion we had before, I'm sure we could make a better place, especilly for Rika here." She suggested while playing with the girl.  
  
Miya shook her head, this was after Rika here, her now main concern, instead of her modeling carerr.  
  
President James cleared his throat. He knew that none of the people were very happy about this, but it was the only way. He looked around, at the crews, and the famous, rich group. He sighed. "Next group with be our technology people, right now we have just arrived on this planet, there is still building to do, and the job can be done by the archutects. We don't need the technology right now, so you are going to the only place left. The Desert, I know it sounds bad, but you travel alot anyway, so you will become nomads, I hope that works. The walk won't be far, just go past the forrests."  
  
Januyu Wong who was nearest to the President was getting a urge to punch the guy, Security or no Security. It was Mrs. Wong who stopped him. "It is okay, honey." Mrs. Wong whispered. "The children and I will be fine in the desert, it will be rough a few years, but we can handle it."  
  
Januyu smiled at his wife the calm reasuring one. "Alright, but if we don't like it, I'm sneaking us into the city." He looked down at his children, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Finally, the majority of the remaining people, which includes me and the council will live in the City. This might be the hardest part to accomplish, but it can be done. Soon we will have a city like we once did in New York!" The U.S.A citizens cheered, while the remaining were a bit confused. President James gave a thumbs up sign. "I promise you in 10 years this will be a properous planet." He cleared his throat again. "Now everyone, head to your stations, and lets move, the city section move over hear, we have work to do."  
  
A young man, and woman, who was pregnant, shuffled up to the line. The man was a bit of a archutect, so he could do the job, but his main concern was his new wife, even though she was only 2 months pregnant and had a eight year old boy with spiky brown hair. "Mr. President, sir, I would like to make a request that my wife doesn't help build, you see she is pregnant, and I don't want harm to come to my baby or my child."  
  
James smiled boldly. "She doesn't have to and the goes for the rest of the women, that are pregnant!" He anounced.  
  
The crews of the 39 ships began walking to the coast area where the boats were. "Matsuki still had his hand on Wesley's shoulder. The young boy was going to be part of the family now. He had been thinking about it, after finding out where they were going, that when Takato was older he would know Wes, as only an older brother, that was away for awhile. It would be too confusing, to tell him the truth. He would tell his wife later. Soon they reached one of the ships and climbed in with their things. Other people climbed in with the family. Matsuki thought some more about that creature farming, as the boat was pushed off, others started rowing.  
  
Wes, had been silent the entire time the rest of the speech was going on. He was still in shock, half of him told him his mom was still alive, while the other said she was dead. Wes was lost in his mind with grief, torment, suffering, and pain. Memories started to block his vision, Wes shook his head for a moment to clear his mind. He noticed that he was on a boat with his Captin, then the memory of him becoming part of the family came back. Wes looked out to the ocean, waited for the islands to come into view, he was then reminded once more of how his Mom had loved the sea. He became a bit more depressed, as the islands came into view.  
  
Miya began to become impatiant as the crafts were coming into view. Her daughter seemed to giggle at Miya's side. Miya sighed and tightened the blanket around Rika. She was such a small kid, Miya crossed her fingers and hoped Rika would surrvive the cold weather.  
  
Just then the crafts pulled up, as Miya, and Grandma Nonaka boarded one with their luggage. Serveral other rich and famous boarded the crafts. The crafts floated in the air before taking off towards the Icelands in the North.  
  
Mrs. Wong survaved the desert that was laid before them. She was truely suprised when her husband had been chosen to be one of the caravan leaders. All four of the leaders were having a meeting. It was decided that after a few years of wandering the leaders would split up and lead the caravan's of their own accordanly. Mrs. Wong looked down at her resting children, Henry was going to be very comfotable, after all since he was so young.  
  
Just then it was annouced they were moving, to find an owaisus to rest at for the night, whenever that might arrive. Mr. Wong walked up and handed Mrs. Wong, a horse to ride, since she was so tired, he also put the children up.  
  
Januyu took the reigns of the horse and began walking it after the entire group of 400 computer tecnichans. He knew in time they would grow, to a larger number.  
  
That is how it was started, the new legacy of Earthlings to live on a brand new planet, with problems facing them.  
  
I hope you liked it, please read and review. 


	2. Year Later

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Okay this one kind of is centered on Wes, and kind of Takato, but the next chapter for these two, Takato will have a bigger part.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, just the plot and my made-up character Wes.  
"And now, the fate of not one, but two worlds, rests on our shoulders..." -Takato Matsuki  
Chapter Two  
  
The sun was shining brightly in a clear sky as a boy about 15 ran up to a make-shift house. He was just wearing his jean cut, with strings hanging, shorts. He pushed his brown hair out of his eyes, as he looked at the ocean. The boy had been living on the islands for a year now and it still wasn't easy. His eyes darted up to the sky where two moons faintly glowed then back to the house and the farm. He was surprised that Matsuki, or his now adopted dad, had already started the creature farming and that in a few years business would be up and running.  
  
"Wes!" A voice shouted out. "Did you feed the Digimon yet!"? It called.  
  
Wesley smiled to himself, that is what the creatures were called. "No not yet, Mrs. Matsuki! I'll get right on it." Wes then began walking towards the barn area taking a dented up wheelbarrow with him.  
  
Mrs. Matsuki sighed gently. He still hadn't called her mom yet; then again it had only been a year since the accident. She knew that, he wouldn't even call her Mrs. Matsuki around Takato. Her true son was to only know that Wesley was his older brother, that's all. She put away the wooden dish she was playing around with as her husband walked in.  
  
Matsuki kissed her on the cheek. "Takato is playing around in his bedroom, with his remaining toys we salvaged."  
  
Mrs. Matsuki smiled thoughtfuly.  
  
Matsuki looked her in the eyes. "I'm guessing that Wes hasn't called you mom yet, Jess?" He asked.  
  
Jess nodded solemnly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, just give the boy time. Speaking of other news today is Wes's first hunt, for a creature himself. You should see him, he is excited."  
  
It was Jess's turn to scowl a bit. "You know how dangerous it is in that foggy jungle, how can you? He is just 15 years old, what if he gets killed?" She demanded.  
  
Matsuki hugged his wife gently. "Wes, will be fine, he can handle himself out there, besides he is not going too far."  
  
"Alright, but if he doesn't come back in one piece, you know who is going to pay for it." Jess threatened.  
  
Matsuki held up his hands. "Okay, I surrender!" He exclaimed.  
  
Jess laughed as she came close to kiss him. Suddenly out of nowhere Takato popped up. "You guys are weird!" He muttered before heading out the door.  
  
Jess laughed again, "I thought you said you took care of him." She joked.  
  
Matsuki rolled his eyes.  
  
Takato walked out the door past his parents. Who were a bit too much for a 7 year old. He looked around for his older brother Wesley. He didn't see him anywhere, Takato started walking towards the creature farm building when Wesley emerged. "Wes!" Takato piped as he ran to his older brother.  
  
Wesley was ready for this all he had to do was capture a digimon, and her eggs then he could go on his own as often as he wanted and could explore deeper into the foggy jungle. He looked up as he heard his name, and then smiled slightly as Takato came to him. He picked the younger boy up and swung him around.  
  
"Stop I'm getting dizzy!" Takato shouted out. Wes put him down and sat on the ground, so he could be eye leval.  
  
"What do you want kid?" Wes asked jokingly.  
  
Takato suddenly had puppy eyes. "Can I go with you on your hunt?" He asked.  
  
So that was it, Takato had wanted to ask himself something. Now Wes knew what it was and also the answer. "You can't go. I'm sorry Takato, but it is too dangerous, I need to be in my hunter mode, and you wouldn't help." He then smiled. "Besides dad wouldn't let me take you." He hesitated at the dad part.  
  
Takato seemed to whine a bit, but then he perked up. "Okay, if not that, then can I go when I'm older?" He asked.  
  
"We'll see, Takato, we will see, lets try maybe four years from now?" Wes suggested.  
  
"Four Years, that is such a long time." Takato moaned out.  
  
"Don't worry the time will fly by, especially since I'm here." Wes then looked carefully at the sun. "I have to go! I'll be back at sunset. Then you can see what I captured." Wes then ruffled Takato's hair, before standing up. He gave the boy one last look before heading into the jungle.  
  
Takato waved as his brother ran into the jungle. His brother was so brave. Takato stood up and walked to the building where the creatures, were without noticing that a sign was glowing red on his forehead.  
  
As soon as Wesley entered the jungle, fog banks instantly hit him. He took out a flashlight, he had invented out of their supplies that could split the fog down where he could see. Wes began wandering the outer edge of the jungle, looking for Digi Eggs, or Digimon he could take back with him.  
  
Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Wes saw something. He turned around instantly, "Takato if that is you come out and go home. I said you couldn't come!" There was no answer, or rustling of the bushes. Wes shook his head, he was seeing things. The next thing, though that he saw wasn't fake. It was a light, kind of a red firely light, tempted Wes who temporally forgot about the hunt and followed the light.  
  
He didn't know how long or how far he traveled, as Wes went deeper into the jungle. The red light fascinated him. It could be some new breed, which was always trying to pop-up. Matsuki would be proud of him if he caught it. Wes then noticed the light stopped, he pulled back the bushes, and branches in his way a stepped into a clearing.  
  
This piece of land was strange, to Wes, as he walked into it. It was clear of all the fog, but he didn't notice as he walked towards the light. Wesley came so close he could touch it. Suddenly he was tempted as his hand reached inside.  
  
Before Wes could realize what happened, it did, the light flashed brightly, as he was thrown back a few feet. Before he could recover a voice went into his head.  
  
'You are not the chosen one' Wes couldn't see the voice from a person, but could hear it from everywhere. The light flashed.  
  
"What do you mean chosen?" Wes whispered.  
  
'You are not of the blood line, but here you are anyway!' The voice responded with slight hostility. 'Why are you here!' It demanded.  
  
"I don't mean any harm, honest, I'm just trying to find digimon, for our farm. I didn't know how far I went into, we just normally go to the bordors. I just saw the light and followed it." Wes muttered, he was scared half to death plus pale faced.  
  
Wes thought for a moment that the strange light was broding, then it answered. 'Let me see if you are telling the truth' It said, Wes suddenly found himself, feel giddy, lightheaded, and dizzy at the same time. When his vision cleared he was face to face, with the light entity. 'You are telling the truth. You may not, be chosen for a partner, but if you saw my light you were chosen for something. The chosen boy I'm speaking of is younger, probably about 7 years of age. You would know him as your adoptive brother, when he is 11, then it will be his time.' The light then flashed very brightly.  
  
'It is very strange, how when he sees me, all he will find is a shadow. You on the other hand, have seen more. You will be special, you will have the ability to see things of the future, and have the ability to talk to digimon of all sorts. Also there is something else there, a strange power, something strong, and unpredictable'  
  
"Don't they have their own language though? I mean I hear this strange talk..." Wes started.  
  
'Silence! Now let me finish, I don't have too much time, I'm giving you these gifts. Use them wisely, and maybe you will get your own partner!' The voice shouted in Wesley's mind.  
  
Suddenly bushes began to rustle loudly. Different digimon began coming forward, as Wes only saw shadows, he could tell though that there were many. Suddenly they began to cry out, as the light started changing and glowing white. Wes was blinded slightly, as he tried to hold up his hands, but he couldn't move them. The roaring became louder as it filled his ears, he started to hear voices, as the light suddenly went to his chest as a symbol appeared on his forhead. Then the light flooded into Wesley's forehead, and he blacked out as a voice entered his head and floated in the air.  
  
'Take care, until we meet again, my friend'  
  
Wes slowly openned his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He was still in the same clearing. Why was he there, suddenly the memories came back to him in the strange giddiness. The hunt, light, then and the gifts he now had. He slowly stood up and felt dizzy, but it soon passed. Suddenly being reminded of the hunt, Wes looked around; he could suddenly hear a strange calling like voice.  
  
Wesley followed it as he left the clearing and headed towards the noise. The jungle of fog was thicker as he walked, but suddenly flashing before his eyes was a large Phoenix, digimon. These types were rare he had to get one of the eggs. How would the mother react though? He could get killed, or worse, tortured. Then suddenly he was reminded of his gift, he could ask the phoenix for an egg. That would be better.  
  
Wes took a deep breath and walked forward to the slightly sleeping Pheonixmon. "Mam? Are you awake? Can we talk?" Wes asked not noticing he was talking digimon.  
  
Suddenly Pheonixmon jerked up her head, and glared at the person, thinking it was an intruder digimon. Suddenly her gaze focused, it was a human. "Can you understand me?" She asked cautionsly.  
  
Wes smiled at the flaming bird before him sitting on the nest. "Yes, I can." He answered.  
  
"Well I'll be a human who can talk vaccine, and so easily too." She commented. Now tell me your name, and we will discuss what you are doing in the middle of this jungle." She commented.  
  
"My name is Wesley, and I'm here to ask you if you would like to leave the jungle with your eggs to a safer place."  
  
Pheoxmon looked a little stunned. "Leave here, but it is my home." She muttered.  
  
Wes shook his head, "I know it is hard, but I could take you to my place not far out of the jungle, and you and your children will be alot safer. Then you can get some sleep, you look tired." Wes explained.  
  
"Could I stay and go when I please?"  
  
Wes nodded again. "If you do leave permently though I will have to have one of your children as payment for room and board, if you could say that. But you would not want to leave anyway, you will have tons of company."  
  
Peonixmon looked carefully at Wes. Suddenly a strange gruntle noise came from another part of the jungle.  
  
"eth gges era htis yaw."  
  
"era oyu urse yeht iwll iveg su weorp. hegnou ot eevvol?"  
  
"That's viral, I can't understand any of it." Peonixmon whispered.  
  
"Maybe I can." Wes whispered back as he crept forward.  
  
Wesley heard what sounded like English though.  
  
"The eggs are this way." One hissed.  
  
"Are you sure they will give us power. Enough to evolve?" The other chirped.  
  
Wes gasped out loud, as he quickly crawled back to Peonixmon. She bent down her head, as Wes whispered. "Those two digimon are coming to eat your eggs."  
  
Peonixmon shook her head in anger, as she looked at her four eggs. "They will not get them, but the way virus's act though, and my age right now could mean trouble. One could sneak by and get the eggs. Wes I need you to gaurd them, can you?" She asked.  
  
Wes looked nervous and a bit pale. This digimon was trusting him with protecting her eggs. He swallowed a bit hard. "I can try, but no garrenties....."  
  
Suddenly the gruntly noises became louder as bushes crashed. "Quick hide, in the nest!" Peonixmon commanded.  
  
Wes quickly climbed picking up a stick, for a weapon, then jumped in the nest. Peonixmon then flexed her wings slightly.  
  
A DarkLizamon then emerged from the jungle followed by a Harpimon. It began speaking vaccine, with a very bad accent, that could turn a normal vaccine sour. "Give us the eggs." It hissed stepping forward, swissing it's tail.  
  
Peonixmon flexed her wings again. "That's what you think! Peonix Fire!" She shouted. The fireballs shot out at DarkLizamon.  
  
DarkLizamon ducked the attack, as it went flaming overhead. It smirked at Harpimon, before turning back to Peonixmon. "Is that all you have!" It taunted before jumping up and punching her face.  
  
Harpimon caught the smirk and crept towards the nest. Her small wings flapped cautionsly. She then peeked at the nest for a better look, but was suddenly suprised as a human popped up instead. He had hit her with a stick, as she backed up rubbing her arm.  
  
Wes panted slightly as he held up the stick defensly at the Harpimon. He had to do this fight, he might not stand a chance, but he had to try. He was in store for a suprise however as Harpimon charged forward, she punched him hard in the stomach. Taking her chance, before the strange human attacked again she took an egg.  
  
Still keeping her eyes on Wes, who was still trying to get his breath back, Harpimon set the egg on the ground. "Harpi Arrow!" She screeched as she blasted the egg, which turned to data. She was about to absorb it when something amazing happened....  
  
Peonixmon was having her own troubles with DarkLizamon. Every attack she shot he dodged, same thing around. There was a mixture of punches and kicks coming from each digimon. Some hitting some missing...  
  
Wes sat up from where he had collasped, when Harpimon punched him. He watched as the egg was destroyed, and Harpimon was about to take in the data. He was then filled with anger unexpectly. The symbol that was on his head began to glow brightly through his bangs, it was a sun mark with a sword etched over it. A silver aroua egnighted around, his form, the eggs and Peonixmon.  
  
Then the light began to extend, Wes could only think about how angry he was, how that Harpimon deserved punishment. The light then hit Harpimon, she was too distracted to notice the light till it was too late. She was then surrounded by the silver light. She screamed out in pain, as she turned to data, reversed then back to rookie level, she then turned to data again, and went down to an In-Training mode.  
  
Wes felt giddy as he watched the scene with his own eyes. Suddenly he felt weak and the silver aroua stopped....  
  
Peonixmon felt something completly different as she began to glow with the silver light. She felt renewed energy, as she launched her attack one final time. "Peonix Fire!" She shouted, this time the flames were faster and had a silver edge to it.  
  
DarkLizamon still tried from fighting, couldn't duck this attack as he was hit straight on. Instantly he was turned to data, as Peonixmon absorbed it. Then the silver light stopped glowing. Peonixmon looked around, then down at the human, he had a faint silver aroua around him. Did a human give me this energy She thought.  
  
Wes looked up weakly at Peonixmon. He suprised himself when he found the strengh to talk. "Now do you want to come?" He asked.  
  
The bird chuclked a bit. "After that, I think I should." She muttered. She studied the human, he looked very tired. "How about I give you a lift and you tell me where to go." She suggested.  
  
Wes nodded weakly still sitting in the nest.  
  
Phoenixmon nodded as she stepped over her nest. Her feet gripped on either side of the nest. "Hang on!" She shouted out as her wings flapped.  
  
Wes felt himself being lifted, along with the nest into the air. Phoenixmon soon cleared the jungle and they were in the air. Wes realized suddenly it was night, the Matsuki's would be worried about him.  
  
"Where to speaker?" Pheonixmon asked.  
  
Wes didn't pay attention to the nickname as he looked around. In the distance he saw his house. "Straight ahead!" He shouted in the wind. The flaming bird then took off in that direction.  
  
It was already far into the night as Takato sat on the ground. His brother hadn't returned yet. His parents were running around like mad dogs trying to figure out what to do. Takato shook his head, he knew Wes would come back.  
  
Matsuki then burst out of the door, with a latern in his hand, his wife was behind him. "Wait, honey!" She called out. "Maybe Wes will come back." She said.  
  
Matsuki shook his head, he couldn't wait any longer. It was way too late, he had to find Wes. He couldn't be dead could he? He thought, then he heard a strange screeching noise in the air. He felt his wife take his hand, what Matsuki saw next caused him to get a gray hair.  
  
Takato began jumping up and down, as a firey bird came out of the sky carrying something. He knew it had to be Wesley.  
  
The bird then landed, dropping the item then flying to stand next to it. A head popped out of the nest. It was human.  
  
"Wes!" Takato shouted out running towards him, but Matsuki stopped the younger boy. "Not yet Takato." Matsuki muttered. The little boy looked over at the fire bird.  
  
The figure approached into the light. It was Wes, but he looked exausted, he was dirty, sweaty, drained, and some of his clothes were torn.  
  
Mrs. Matsuki ran over and hugged Wes. "Your okay." She muttered.  
  
Wes pulled away slightly as he looked at Matsuki. His captin didn't look to happy. Before Matsuki had a chance to shout out Wes answered before him. "I'll explain, later, if you don't mind I have a digimon to put in the barn." He said with a little athourity in his voice.  
  
Matsuki shook his head, "in the morning." He finished as he and his wife walked through the door. Takato stayed behind with Wes. "Is this the digimon you caught?" He asked.  
  
Wes nodded, wearily. "Takato, why don't you go inside, it is late, go to bed." He commented.  
  
Takato scowled a bit. "Fine, just show me in the morning." He said before stomping off.  
  
Wesley shook his head, little brothers.  
  
"What was that about?" Pheonixmon asked.  
  
"Nothing, really, that is just my family. Let's get you settled in, then you can meet them in the morning."  
  
Pheonixmon nodded, as Wes retrived a wheel barrial. He carefully put the eggs in it, as he wheeled it too a barn. The bird followed behind him, soon the little group was settled. Wes sighed as he closed one of the barns doors.  
  
He walked inside his house, too tired to bathe or do anything he walked into his room. Takato was already there in his own bed fast asleep. Wes walked over toys to a opening in the side. He entered to his own simple room. At the side his uniform was hanging, a table held some of the things he was creating. The rest of his things were all around, except for a picture of his true mom, by his bed.  
  
He picked up the picture and looked at it. "I wish you were here to see me now, Mom." He whispered a tear going down his cheek. Wes wiped it away before crawling under his covers and falling asleep, quickly.  
  
Dreaming, or maybe not he found himself inside a strange, dark, wicked castle. More in a room, a figure matching the black was hovering over something. He couldn't tell what, just then a digimon, a shadow more like it entered the room.  
  
Wes felt shivers go up and down his back as he heard the voice come from the figure. "What is it!" It demanded. He hide behind the cold wall, listening.  
  
"Master, one of the children has awakened!" The voice called out.  
  
Wes then reconized the shadow of the lower creature, it was the Harpimon from earlier! How could that be though. He thought he destroyed it.  
  
"What do you mean awakened! The prophesy says that it won't happen till the eleventh birthday!" The voice now sounded angry. The shadow loomed higher.  
  
The other creatured cowered to the ground, scraping at it. "This one it was different, he reverted me back down to my In-Traing Form you are seeing now." It whimpered.  
  
"You let him!" Now the voice was shouting, coldness filling the room. Wes felt dizzy, a different one though, a coldness.  
  
"No! I almost had the egg, when I saw the silver light, it was blinding! The symbol! Painful. It was not my fault, I beg for your forgivness."  
  
"What did the symbol look like!" The other shouted, now the air was freezing.  
  
"Too bright! Sun! Crossed with a sword, more silver light!" The voice was shakened badly.  
  
Wes could see the thing was even lower than before, scared, but he was more interested, that they were talking about him.  
  
The taller figure began pacing back and forth. "Not him, it is impossible, I stoped that power a long time ago. Now it is back, but how....." He froze for a moment. "Wait, he is here." He muttered turning his head in Wesley's direction.  
  
"What do you mean master?" The voice asked.  
  
"Silence you fool!" The figure shouted raising his arms. The little creature was deleted instantly as it was absorbed by the more powerful one, it couldn't even scream. "Where are you, gaur...."  
  
"Wes! Wesley wake up!" Came a voice far away.  
  
Wes felt himself being jerked away from the place, as bright light filled his eyes. He never heard the rest, of what that thing was saying.  
  
Wesley openned his eyes carefully to see Takato looking at him. "Wake up! You sleep like a rock, common dad is waiting for his explanation!" Takato said before jumping down and running out of the room.  
  
Wes sat up and looked around his room, as daylight flooded in. His mind went back to what that thing said before he woke up. Where are you gaur... He shook his head, and pulled himself up and went over to his closet. How was he going to explain what happened, when he was weirded out himself.  
Well what did you think, sorry about not Takato having much lines, but he is seven right now, he will come back later on. Please Read and Review. 


	3. Ice World

Hi once again, here is chapter three, this one took a little while to write, I mean try to imagine Rika at seven and see what you do. Anyway, if I strech a bit, I apolgize.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, just my made-up character Wes and the plot. Please don't copy.  
"You wanna fight? Let's fight!" -Rika Nonaka, "When is a Mon Justimon?"  
Chapter Three  
  
The Northern Icelands, pretty easy to get used too, unless, you were pampered all your life. Like the rich people, at first they had an awful time, they survived the first year by the skin of their pure white teeth. They didn't progress very far, in the begining, but now they at least had ice like houses, that proved to be very warm. The best that could be done until, they learned more about the area.  
  
Everyday the men went out to try to kill wild animals for fur, more it was the other way around, one time the men came running back with rabbit's chasing after them. Couldn't blame them, they had never seen one before, so that is how they lived, extra clothes on everday, mostly food, of bunny, and fish.  
  
The only people who seemed to stand it were the children, who ran around the place, just fine. One of them was a young tom boy girl with red hair pulled in a ponytail. She was chasing a boy, wearing her rabbit fur coat.  
  
The next minute she knocked him down in the snow, "give it back, before I deck you." She threatened raising her fist. She may be seven, but that didn't mean she wasn't tough.  
  
The boy shook his head. "Please don't Rika, the last time you punched me the guys made fun of me." He begged.  
  
"You should know better than to mess with me." She let him stand up.  
  
The boy gave her back her coat, before running off. He called over his shoulder though. "Rika, too tomboyish for the girls, not guy enough for the boys! She is an it!" He shouted as he ran away.  
  
Rika sighed, she didn't chase after him. She put on her coat, as a breeze came up. That was the rhyme all the kids used on her, it was true most of the time. When she had punched that boy a year back, and would never wear a dress if her life depended on it. They had started calling her that. She was seven now, and knew better.  
  
Rika kicked the snow, what did they know, she didn't need anyone, she was always on her own anyway. Her mom would go off to the developing city for photo shoots, too much. So all Rika had was her grandmother. She sighed, and kept walking.  
  
"Rika! Rika! Where are you?!" Came a voice.  
  
She looked up and saw her grandmother coming over to her. "What is it grandmother?" She asked slightly impatient.  
  
"I'm glad I found you, a storm is coming, we have to get inside." She muttered guiding Rika to their ice, snow, house.  
  
Rika walked inside over to the fire area. Inside the place was pretty big, so she could run around if she wanted too. Today though she just sat down.  
  
"Something wrong Rika?"  
  
Rika shook her head angryly. "Why do you ask I'm fine." She muttered.  
  
"Okay. Oh before I forget, you might like these, your mother sent them. She thought you might like them." The older woman said putting a bag in front of Rika.  
  
I hope it is not another dress. Rika thought as she carried the bag into her room. She sat on top of her cot and tipped the bag over. Tons of playing cards, in decks poured out into a pile. Also a small note.  
  
Dear Rika,  
  
I found, these cards in a shop, it is a game centered around the creatures, that live here. Enjoy!  
  
Love, Your mother.  
  
P.S. There is an instruction book in the bag.  
  
P.S.S. I found this lovely little dress that would be...  
  
Rika threw the letter aside, she knew what the rest of the letter said. "For once mother, you did something right." Rika muttered. She picked up one of the decks, and began looking through it. "Interesting."  
  
She set it aside, and pulled out the book. It was small, but it described what she needed to do. Rika then began sorting the cards, by creature type, attack, defense, and boosting cards. When she was done, she had high piles of each thing.  
  
Getting into reading the book, Rika didn't notice her grandmother come in, and set down her dinner, then leave. She began eating, making sure, not to get any on her cards. When she finished she put the dish down, and continued reading.  
  
She didn't know what time it was when she finished. It was a complicated game to her. In a year's time though, she will have it down. She then picked up one card, that seemed to be her favorite. It had a fox, on the front, it was yellow, with a white chest, purple gloves covered the arms up to the elbows. The card said, Renamon, her attacks were Diamond Storm and Fox Tail. It looked like a powerful, creature. Too bad it was made up, or maybe not.  
  
Rika shook her head. This card she would use often, she decided. She searched, the bag for anymore cards. She couldn't find any, but she did find a pouch. It was brown and made of leather, it looked like something, a bit worn it, like it was used before. Rika shrugged her shoulders as she put her cards in her pouch.  
  
All the cards fit, there was even room for more. She suddenly felt tired, as she curled up in her covers and went to sleep. The only card she didn't put in the pouch, was the Renamon card. It flashed slightly in the night as Rika's head glowed light blue.  
  
The sun shined through the window as Rika slowly openned her eyes. She looked down at her hand and realized she was still holding the Renamon card. That's weird. She thought reaching for the pouch by her cot like bed. She streched slightly as she pulled on her clothes that were at the foot of her bed.  
  
She started heading out of the door, when she stopped. Rika turned around and put the pouch on the back of her jeans. "That's better." She muttered, also throwing on her coat, the morning seemed already a bit chily, for the normal, warmth of the house.  
  
Rika stopped at the end of the hallway, and was about to enter the living room/kitchen area when she heard a voice.  
  
"Mother is Rika awake yet? I have a suprise for her."  
  
"Don't worry dear she will be."  
  
Rika growled slightly, now what did her mother want. She stepped out pretending to yawn.  
  
"Rika there you are." Miya said kneeling down to her daughters eye level. "I have a suprise for you." She muttered.  
  
"What is it now mother, I have to practice the card game you found." She mumbled, she had to if she was going to get any good.  
  
Miya shook her head, "not today honey, because I'm taking you to your first photo shoot. Then you can become famous." Miya kept going on, and didn't notice her own mother grumble.  
  
Rika rolled her eyes. "Do I have too? You know I don't like dresses." She complained.  
  
Miya suddenly turned stern a bit. "Young lady, you need to be a bit more experienced with modeling, you could be famous, and I know the right connections. Besides, then you don't have to work very hard, isn't that what you want?" She asked.  
  
Rika sighed. "Not really, but you don't understand....." She began.  
  
"That's my girl, now dear put this on under your coat and let's get on our way." She commented, passing Rika a bag.  
  
She looked inside, and started grumbling, but before she could protest, Miya had turned her around and gave her a friendly shove down the hall. "Hurry up dear we don't have all day." She announced.  
  
"Miya, did you every stop and think, that your daughter might not want this."  
  
"Oh, mother, she does want this, I mean, who else does she want to be, but like me."  
  
Grandma Nanoka shook her head as she turned away.  
  
Rika agreed with her grandmother on this. Who did her mom think she was her show off girl. She may be seven, but already others were talking about her. They all thought she couldn't be her mother's daughter. How complete opposits they were to each other.  
  
She sighed and stepped back into her room. She then began to unchange, as she threw off her normal clothes and started putting on the pink and white dress. She growled, as she began scratching. The dress seemed to have a itching effect to it. Rika then put her coat on over the dress, and put back on her boots. Her hair was in the high ponytail still.  
  
She stomped back out, she couldn't stand dresses. "Mother, let's just get this over with."  
  
Miya suddenly smiled, "that wasn't so hard was it? Your right we better get going." She muttered, as she put back on her fur coat.  
  
Rika shook her head. It was hard for me, and now it will get worse She thought.  
  
The two walked out of the place into the open. Some of the boys, were playing nearby when they noticed something. One of them started laughing outloud. The other looked at him then at Rika. He started laughing too. "Hey, Nanonka is wearing a dress!" He shouted.  
  
"Hey I have an idea, let's tell the others about it. So they can see." The other suggested.  
  
The two nodded, but quickly changed their minds with an icey glare, and fists raised from Rika. Who no matter what would beat them up, even in a dress.  
  
"Rika, don't be so rude." Miya scolded as they kept walking to a craft nearby.  
  
Rika growled, glared at the boys again before following her mother onto the craft. The craft came alive, with it's engine power as it began moving. "Where are we going mother!" Rika called out over the wind, as the machine went faster.  
  
"To the partly built city, that is where the shoot is. It shouldn't be too long of a drive."  
  
Rika smirked slightly as her mom turned back towards the front. At least she wouldn't be too bored when she got there. She pulled out the familar pouch out of her side pocket of her coat. Not bored at all.  
  
The weather started to feel warmer as the craft left the ice lands and started entering the city. Rika looked around and was shocked, at how already, the city was starting to get skyscapers, as it had been only a year. Then again it was the majority of the population left over to help out.  
  
The craft came to a halt in front of a small, but nicely built, place. Rika stepped off and began looking around, playing with her pouch slightly. She began looking around, when she bumped into some one, her pouch falling to the ground. She bent down and began picking up the cards that came out. "Watch where you are going." She grumbled.  
  
"I should be saying that to you." Came the reply.  
  
Rika looked up and saw a boy about nine staring right back at her. He also bent down and picked up one of her cards. He studied it for a moment.  
  
"Hey that's mine." Rika complained.  
  
The boy only smiled. "Interesting, so you play the card game too." He commented handing her back the card.  
  
Rika put the card back in her pouch, snapped it shut, then put it in her coat pocket. "Yeah, so what is it your business?" She demanded slightly.  
  
"Easy, I was wondering, because I started to think I was the only one." He muttered. He then held out his hand. "The name is Ryo, and you are?" He asked.  
  
"Rika Nonaka." She stated, she looked at the hand. She was about to take it when another voice called out.  
  
"Rika! Get in here for your first photo shoot." Miya stated walking out of the building and stood on the steps waiting for the young girl. "You can talk to your friend later, Coco is waiting."  
  
"I have to go, mother expects me to do this. Maybe next time I can challenge you to a game." Rika commented as she headed up the stairs.  
  
Ryo stared after her. "Sure, no problem." Rika had then gone into the building. "Wow that was Miya Nonaka's the famous super model's daughter. Wait until I tell everybody." He commented turning and walking away.  
  
Rika looked around the inside part of the building, as she slipped her coat off. The place was very different from the outside. A small man then appeared, with a camera around his neck, he was leaning forward slightly. He must be Coco. The man then looked down at Rika. "Is this the next super star?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes, who did you think it would be Coco." Miya answered for him.  
  
"Okay, lets getting shooting, after I'm done your daughter will be as famous as you." He muttered as he tried to take Rika's hand.  
  
She pulled away, as Miya and Coco were a bit shocked. "It is okay honey," Miya commented. "It might be best if I come along, just for the better part of it."  
  
Coco nodded, as he turned and led the way. Miya followed pulling Rika along side of her.  
  
Rika didn't like this at all, she didn't want to be here, but she was. She followed her mother into another room, it had a white background on one side. She realized that was where the pictures would be taken.  
  
Miya put her daughter on the small platform, and walked to the side. "Show them what you can do. Make me proud Rika." She whispered.  
  
Rika nodded, as she looked ahead. Okay, all I have to do is stand here and get it over with. She thought.  
  
Coco then came up very close, too close it seemed. He began taking pictures as Rika stood there. "Common, Rika give some of your mothers flare." Coco muttered still taking pictures. The camera flashed, but Rika just stood there, as the camera came too close...  
  
Miya sighed, she was getting disappointed in her daughter. "Don't just stand there Rika." She urged.  
  
Coco nodded. "Common girl, you can do this, the camera doesn't bite." Coco said still flashing the camera.  
  
Rika stepped back a bit holding up her hands. Coco kept getting closer, then something snapped inside of Rika. She put her hand in front of the camera, and shoved Coco to the ground, even if he was close enough.  
  
Coco cried out in protest, as he fell to the ground, Rika then turned and stormed out, towards the craft.  
  
"Rika, get back here!" Miya shouted, but her daughter didn't listen. Miya bent down and helped, Coco to his feet. "I'm sorry about that, I guess she isn't ready yet. Just use, what you can." She looked towards the door. "On the way home I'll talk some sense into that girl." Miya muttered.  
  
She then turned and walked out of the building putting her coat back on. She found Rika already inside, as she stepped in. "Rika you have some explaining to do, why did you hurt Coco like that?" Miya asked sitting down as the craft took off.  
  
Rika sighed, her mother still didn't get it. She didn't answer as the craft took off. She looked out the window as the scencery went by. Her mind went back to that strange boy that had bumped into her. It appeared that he knew about the card game too. Well her mother would probably have another photo shoot in a few months. She will find the boy again, when she had learned to play better.  
  
Miya sighed as she looked at her seven year old daughter. I can't believe, my Rika did that. Well I could always try some other time.  
  
The icelands came into view as the craft pulled up to the small little ice village. Rika instantly stepped off and walked inside, before any of the others saw her dress.  
  
Her grandmother was inside cooking. "So Rika how did it go?" She asked, but Rika stomped past her and into her room.  
  
Miya came in next, before she asked again, Grandma Nanonka recieved her answered. "It went terrible mother, Rika just stood there, then she nearly took out Coco, by hitting him to the ground." She sighed.  
  
Inside her room Rika listened to her mother complain, about the photo shoot. She didn't need to become a model, she then shuddered, at the thought of it again.  
  
She then changed back into her jeans and T-Shirt. She then sat on her bed and began putting out her cards in a playing formation. She had read the book clearly enough, and she began forming her deck, playing with an imaginary person.  
  
Night soon came, as it became so dark, Rika couldn't see her cards. She decided to stop for tonight, but tomarrow would be a different story. She would play again, until she was good enough.  
  
She scoped her cards into her pouch and set it on her dresser. She then pulled on her make-shift pj's, which also was made of fur. Rika then pulled under her covers.  
  
She fell asleep quickly enough, and was soon launched into a dream. It started out with her floating in a black space, completly empty. Unoticed by her, her symbol began to glow, on her forehead a bright blue. It was shaped like a rain drop.  
  
The light became so bright that it flooded her vision, so she closed her eyes against it. When she reopened, she saw a floating blue orb, and off to the side a strange fox like creature. "Is that Renamon?" Rika seemed to ask no one, but her self.  
  
The fox then vanished from the young girls sight. Suddenly the orb seemed to flash, brightly. Rika then heard a voice that sounded from everywhere, a combo of male and female, yet no seperate gender.  
  
In due time, my young friend. It said, as the glowing became brighter, then it turned white.  
  
Rika bolted slight up in her bed, as daylight seemed to come in. She shook her head as she reached over to her pouch and pulled out her Renamon card. "That is not possible. What was that orb, and most of all was Renamon real?" She muttered.  
  
Once more Rika shook her head as she stood up. She began to dress, but she couldn't seem to get the dream out of her head. This is too weird Rika then made her bed quickly.  
  
She walked over to her dresser, and picked up the pouch. Today, and whenever she could she would practice the card game until she was the best. Maybe that was what the dream was about.  
  
Rika then turned and walked out of the room for breakfast, and her mother's lecture. She sighed.  
  
The Renamon card was still laying on her dresser, as it began to glow. A voice seemed to call out. "More than you think, chosen" It said, as the glowing stopped.  
Well that's it for this chapter, I know I probably streched Rika's character a bit, including the photo shoot episode, but when she is eleven, I have something else in mind for that. Please read and review, and no flames, please. 


	4. The Desert

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but I do own the plot, and the made-up character Wes, and Will.  
"All right-let's show this thing it can't push us around!" Henry Wong  
  
"Well, you know-anymore than it already has!" -Terriermon, "The D-Reaper's Disguise"  
Chapter Four  
The desert probably the worst place to put the technology types. Since most of them just know computers, and haven't had to do with anything survival wise. In the begining they camped at seperate oasis along the way, trying to get used to the extreme heat in the day, and extreme cold at night. They lost some of their numbers along the way. It has been a year later, and the desert tribes have grown slighty, since there were four, half went one way while the other half stayed at the oasis. Those two tribes would start being nomads later on. They began making tents, out of leaves, and canvas from the left over ships that were still sitting in the forrest.  
  
A head with black hair popped out of a nearby tent. The sun was gently rising over the nearby hill. The young boy smiled as he walked out, he noticed all of the adults were awake and he was the only kid. He wondered, if they were finally going to leave the oasis today, and explore the desert.  
  
"Henry! Is that you?" Came a male voice.  
  
Henry looked up as Januyu came over, he picked up his son. "So how is my boy this morning?" He asked.  
  
Henry smiled. "I'm fine dad, why do you ask?" The seven year old questioned.  
  
Januyu smiled back, "well, I thought you would like to go scouting with me today, for either signs from the other caravans, or any dangers?"  
  
"That sounds great dad I can't wait to go."  
  
Januyu nodded, "I thought you would see it that way, now go and get your desert gear on. The sooner we start the better."  
  
After being set down Henry crept back into the tent and began changing. He put on sand color shorts, and shirt, and adjusted his shading hat for his eyes also some good strong sandel shoes. He then picked up his cantene already filled with water from before.  
  
He stepped out as he looked at his dad's outfit, of similar color. Januyu bent down and put sun lotion on his son. While Henry complained, Januyu explained what could happen if he went in the desert without some.  
  
"Common dad hurry up!" Henry complained as he started to leave the tents area. He started kicking the sand around.  
  
Januyu finished talking to one of the gaurds to take charge while he was out scouting. He walked towards his son. "Lets, get going." He muttered as he swung his cantene over his shoulder.  
  
The father and son team started walking out. The tents kept getting smaller and smaller, as the sun rose over the sky. Henry started getting tired, as he kept looking for something. He had no idea that scouting could be this hard. A light breeze began to blow, it helped slightly with the heat.  
  
Januyu walked ahead of his son slightly to get a better look around. All he could find was sand and more sand. He was about to turn back when he felt a strange breeze. "That's weird." He muttered. "Not strong enough to be a sand storm, but at the same time a bit cool. Is there an oasis around somewhere." He pulled out his binoculars, and began to search, with his back to Henry.  
  
Meanwhile Henry tried to sit down on the sand, which was a bad idea as he instantly jumped back up. He sighed as he took a drink of catene water. Henry was about to answer his dad's question, when he saw something. "Hey dad, look at that!" He said pointing to what looked like a figure on the ground.  
  
"What is it son..." Januyu asked, but he didn't have to finish as he saw it too. He pulled up his binoculars to be sure, he was right it was a figure. "Henry stay close, but when we look at this person, or something I want you to stay behind me." He commanded.  
  
Henry just nodded as he and Januyu started out towards the figure. They slid down a sand doon, and in no time was next to the figure. The figure was cloak in an orange cloak with hood. The figure was small.  
  
Januyu then crept closer and carefully with a stick he carried lifted the hood. What they found was a complete shocker. It was a young boy of about eight years of age, he had tan skin, but they really couldn't see the hair yet, because he was lying on the rest of the hood.  
  
Januyu bent down and felt for a pulse. "Is he going to be okay?" Henry asked his dad.  
  
His dad nodded. "His pulse is a little weak, and he has a fever, but I think we can help him. The poor boy probably became lost when the other caravans left a couple weeks ago. Some did leave late after all." He then bent down and picked up the boy. "Common Henry lets get going before noon."  
  
Henry nodded and followed his dad trying to get a good look at the boy. Maybe he could be a new playmate for him, he was getting tired of playing with his sisters. The other boys of the caravans were too old for him, but this person looked his age.  
  
Januyu walked back to the camp, with Henry on his heels. They recieved slight stares from the other people who then, after they passed, went back to work. They were trying to cultivate whatever they could before they moved on.  
  
Januyu then made it to his own tent, also shared by his wife. He stepped inside, as his wife was working.  
  
"What are you doing Januyu?" She asked as she turned around. First she saw Henry next to her husband then the young boy in his arms. "What is going on?"  
  
"Well honey it appears one of the children from the other caravan got lost. He has a fever, and I was thinking you could help him. Then we might get some answers." He suggested.  
  
His wife nodded as Januyu set the boy on a small part of a bed. He kissed his wife, "I have a council meeting, be back soon." He said before stepping out and walking away.  
  
Mrs. Wong began making a small tea, as she pulled out her medicine bag, before she noticed that Henry was still there. "And may I ask what is my son still doing here?"  
  
Henry looked a little startled, then recovered quickly. "I'm just curious about this kid here, that's all." He muttered. "Will he be okay?"  
  
"Yes, dear, he just has a controlable fever, that I can get rid of with some palm leaves and water. Now could you get those for me?" She asked.  
  
Henry nodded as he stepped out of the tent. He ran over to the nearby lake, and refilled his cantene, then he gathered two palm tree leaves that were lying on the ground. He then came back and handed them to his mom.  
  
She then crushed the leaves slowly with the edge of her knife, then she began cutting. Henry watched with interest.  
  
"Henry this might be awhile, why don't you go and play with your sisters?" She suggested.  
  
Henry made a face, "no way, this is way more entertaining than playing with girls." Henry muttered.  
  
"Suit yourself." She muttered. Mrs. Wong then stopped cutting for a minute, and took a blanket and made a mini pillow for the boy to rest on. She then slipped her hands over to feel for broken bones, but there were none. Meanwhile Henry was laying on his side looking out of the tent flap.  
  
Mrs. Wong then began removing the cloak around the boy, it was just mostly tied in. She pulled his arms out, and his head. "What she saw though was very interesting for an eight year old boy. He was wearing fine looking white clotheing. His skin was tanned, his hair looked bleached to the extreme, because it was platium blonde. The last thing she looked at was his necklace, it hung down to his chest, there was a strange symbol outlined in it. It was star shaped, and crystal was in each opening. It hung on a silver chain.  
  
Henry then rolled over and instantly sat up. "What a weird looking kid. Are you sure he belongs to the other group?" He asked.  
  
"I have no idea Henry, the necklace, is something else, it is the only thing that we can tell makes him different." She began to think. "Maybe you should go honey, it might be safer that way." Mrs. Wong muttered.  
  
Henry pouted a bit, before his mom gently shoved him out the door of the tent. He grumbled a bit before walking around, he had to avoid his sisters. Then an idea came to his head, he could hide, and he knew just where to go. He took off through the tents towards the forest area. Before he could get there though something stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going Henry? Don't you know that you should be playing with me today?" Demanded Henry's sister.  
  
Henry looked down at the ground. What was he going to do to get rid of her.  
  
Then his answer came as a cute boy his sister's age walked up. "Hi, Dawn." He muttered blushing slightly.  
  
"Hi, Danny." She replied.  
  
"DAWN!" Henry exclaimed out. "That is not your...."  
  
Before he could finish Dawn clamped her hand over his mouth. "Little brothers...They tend to get on your nerves." She muttered. She then bent down, and turned him around. "Be careful Henry, or you will pay." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"I thought you wanted me to stay here." He whispered back.  
  
"I had a change of heart, now scoot." She said pushing him ahead. She then turned to Danny. "Let's go."  
  
He took her hand as they walked away talking.  
  
Henry shook his head, and headed off before he was caught again. He made the rest of the way smoothly. The forest air was cool, and nice. It was alot better than the desert. He made his way through making sure no one followed him. There was none, as he made his way to the spot.  
  
A river flowed through the center of it, as Henry walked over. There were trees that bent down low to cover a rock area that rose from the ground. Most people would think it was nothing, but for Henry it was perfect.  
  
He pushed his way through the trees to the rock part, and scaled it. It was a short distance up, so it was no problem for the seven year old. He reached the top in no time. The top was a bit small, but it was covered with shade. Henry crawled over to his corner, and pulled out something that his sisters, if they knew he had them, would destroy them in an instant.  
  
It was a deck of cards, which were made off of creatures that lived on the planet. Henry smiled when he pulled out his favorite card. It was a small bunny like creature, it had small green strips on its ears, and the tips were green. The rest of the body was white. The card said Terriermon, his attacks were Terrier Tornado, and Ice Blast.  
  
It was one of Henry's favorite cards, he also had a bigger part of a deck. He wished more of the kids knew about it. Maybe that's why his dad told him that they were from the city. Because that was where it was played. It didn't matter that much, though, when he was older, no matter what he would go to the city to do his best. Card game or no. He sighed as he put his cards out on the rock surface, it would so cool to have a real creature.  
  
He then set his Terriermon card down, and began playing himself, pretending what the opponet would be doing. He didn't notice as a light breeze came up, and a green symbol glowed on his head, as the Terriermon card briefly turned green.  
  
A few hours later, Henry began to gather up his cards, that was enough practice for the day. He crawled over to part of the tree leaning down and pulled out a pillow that he had. He felt a bit tired, so Henry laid back with his head on the make-ship pillow. A gentle breeze began to blow, as he relaxed, and closed his eyes.  
  
It was nearly sunset when Henry woke up again. He had forgotton momentarly about the strange kid he had found. He quickly sat up and hid his cards and pillow, then a little too quickly climbed down the edge. He ended up brusing himself after slipping. Henry ignored the pain slightly as he went quickly through the forest.  
  
When he reached the edge he didn't see anybody, as he headed towards the tents. When he arrived, he saw no one, usaully there would be somebody there to tell him, if anything was going on. There was nobody, Henry walked through the camp then saw a huge group of people around the medical tent. Something was going on. He had to get in there, but how?  
  
Then another idea hit him, he could crawl under. He bent down on the sand and crawled on his knees through legs, soon he reached the flap, and pushed himself through. What he saw though was strange, the boy was awake, his mom was giving him tea, while his father was talking to him. The boy seemed confused. "Dad what is going on?" Henry asked.  
  
Januyu jumped a bit at his son's voice. He turned to look at Henry, "as you can tell he has already woken up, the thing is though, I'm asking him questions, yet he doesn't seem to understand."  
  
"Maybe he can't hear anything?" Mrs. Wong suggested.  
  
Januyu shook his head, "I'm going to have a talk with the tribe, call me when the boy starts talking." He commented walking out of the tent, a roar of voices echoed up as he talked. They started to die down as the group walked away.  
  
Mrs. Wong went back to making her tea, as Henry looked at the white blonde headed boy. He had tawny, gold colored eyes. He looked at Henry, as suddenly the eyes began to glow golden. Henry tried to step back, but suddenly a green symbol flashed on his head. It then ended as Henry opened his eyes, which were closed during the flash.  
  
His eyes widened as he heard a voice in his head. You are one It said.  
  
One what?  
  
No time to explain, get me to a safe spot and I will tell you  
  
What about my mom?  
  
Tell her that your taking me on a walk  
  
Henry nodded and turned to his mom. "Mom, is it okay if, I take him for a walk. The fresh air might help him." He suggested.  
  
Mrs. Wong shook her head. "I'm not sure Henry...."  
  
"But, mom, why not, maybe he would talk if we let him know we trust him." Henry suggested.  
  
Mrs. Wong sighed, "all right, just don't go too far." She muttered.  
  
Henry nodded at the boy, and the two crept out of the tent. Luckly nobody was around, because there was a meeting going on. They crossed another series of tents and entered the desert a little ways. Henry then turned to the boy, and stood still. "What is going on? Who are you?" He questioned and was about to ask more when the boy held up his hand.  
  
"My name is Will. What is going on, is that I've been abadoned by my parents, to live a normal human life." He shook his head and looked at Henry. "They chose this tribe for me to live in." He sighed as his golden eyes flashed.  
  
Henry looked at Will a bit strangely. "What do you mean normal life, and back there at the tent what were you doing to my mind?"  
  
Will looked at Henry carefully. "Wait a minute weren't you abadoned like me?" He began to think as Henry shook his head no. "Next question, were you born on Avatar?" Will asked.  
  
"No, I wasn't, I was born on earth, and I should be the one asking the questions, now what were you doing to me?"  
  
Will looked at the ground then back at Henry. "That is so weird though. What I was doing was reading your mind, and doing telepathy. You had the symbol though, for the power, yet you were not born, here. I always thought only Avatarian blood could carry it." Will muttered.  
  
Henry held up is hands. "Slow down there, I'm only seven years old." Henry complained.  
  
Will looked at him, "that's right, you haven't used it yet." He began to think, maybe it works differently with earth children, yet when I touched his mind, I could sense the others out there. Yet far away. I'll have to wait until their older, maybe then Henry and I can search for them.  
  
Henry waved his hand in front of Will's face. "Will you there?" He asked. He then smiled as Will seemed to pay attention. "What were you talking about?"  
  
Will smiled back. "Nothing really, just how about we talk about it again in four years? Does that work, then you could understand better." He suggested.  
  
Henry scratched his head for a moment before answering. "Sure I guess." He then looked around, it was starting to get really dark. "We should head back, Will, my mom will be worried."  
  
Will just nodded. "Go ahead, I will come in a minute."  
  
Henry nodded. "I'll wait at the end of the camp. Don't worry Will, you will like it here, and tomarrow I will show you something your not going to believe." He said before turning and running down the sand dune they were standing on.  
  
Will watched him go before turning around, his eyes glowed in the coming moonlight, as he watched the two moons. "More than you know kid...." He muttered.  
  
The moons contiued to glow as Will closed his eyes. He began to glow a soft gold, and a familar brush of air hit his face, hair, and body. It felt good, in his mind he began to call out to someone. Mother, Father, why did you have to do this to me. You have no idea how much I miss our world. If it wasn't for those rules, I would still be in your arms, but my powers are still developing. I can feel them inside of me. The wind then began to swirl around him, as the glow grew brighter.  
  
I wish you could understand. Then again, maybe, I'm not lossing my powers, I was able to see, that boy's symbol. He carries the element inside, along with others around this planet.  
  
Will smirked on the outside, as he began to float off his feet. That boy Henry, he has no idea how old I really am. Simple enough for a seven year old. His mind then drifted back to the subject. Maybe I am meant to be here, to gather them together, for a strike against the darkness. The thing that threatens both worlds, maybe like in the past, the elements have come again, but why in human children? He could almost feel a touch, like his mothers, when....  
  
"Will hurry up! Before you catch cold, and you will be back in the tent again! I'll be in trouble!" Called Henry from a way's off, though Will heard him loud and clear. He fell to the ground anyway, from being interupted. He shook his head, and looked back at the moons one final time at least the way he did. "Coming!" He shouted and ran down the dune to the camp below.  
  
Up in the sky one of the stars seemed to flash in response to Will's mind conversation. 


	5. City Land

Well it appears I haven't recieved very many reviews on the story, except for some of my friends who have read it, like it. Anyway please read and review! Otherwise I might have to stop writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon tamers, the only thing I own is the plot, and made-up characters Wes and Will.  
Come on-this time, let's run on this road we've chosen; I don't want something that just looks similar I am the only one to build the future awake to my new tomorrow This time, let's run on this road we've chosen; I don't want something that just looks similar I am the only one to build the future Awake to my new tomorrow.  
Chapter Five  
  
The city, there is not much to be said about it. In about a year's time they have only acomplished building, small places. It was enough shops for everyone though. One family had built most of the shops off of a plan and had gotton very rich with it. At the moment their house was mediocre. In no time it, and other places would be up and running to the fullest, but building took time and effort. One young boy, was facinated with one shop in pacticular. The owner had thought of making a card game based on the creatures on the planet. Even, if he hadn't seen them yet, the only people who had were the farmers.  
  
Yet the farmers weren't ready to show off yet, they still had to tame the things. The card game though became a common past time for most kids, in the city, since that was where most of them lived. There was even talk of having a tourenment, with the game in a few years.  
  
The eight-year-old boy walked in the shop, he had brown spikey hair and blue eyes. A semi old bell gave a clang as he entered. The shopkeeper looked up and smiled. "Ah, Ryo Akiyma, glad to see you here."  
  
The young boy smiled. "Have you saved the best decks, for me?"  
  
The man nodded his head. "Why do you ask, you should know now I do, since you pay in advance for them." He then reached behind the wooden counter and pulled out 3 decks of ten cards each. "There you go, I hope it helps." He said.  
  
"No problem, this will be great." Ryo said pocketing the cards. "Do you know if there still is a rumor going around about, the card game competition." He then whispered.  
  
The man leaned over the counter and grew serious. "Well there was a talk, but now they have confirmed it, the competition won't be until four years from now. The reason for that is because the President, would like to have the city presentable when people from the other lands arrive." He whispered.  
  
Ryo smiled brightly at the news. "What do you mean presentable? You can't mean that the people from the other lands have heard of the card game, do you?" He whispered back with some exciment in his voice.  
  
The shopkeeper nodded. "Oh Ryo, you wouldn't believe me, who I saw, the people from the icelands, are wrapped up in rabbit furs, it is hilarious to watch them. The desert people are wearing light colored clotheing, which is mostly tan shorts and shirts. They also have cantenes, hanging on one shoulder, and cavanus tied on their heads to keep out the sun." They began to laugh.  
  
"What about the island people?" Ryo asked.  
  
The others tone then sounded a bit serious. "I haven't seen any yet, I hope that the creatures haven't killed them all off yet." He said outloud.  
  
Ryo then frowned. "I hope your right, they were the people who saved our lives after all."  
  
A clock chimed in the distance, as Ryo turned and waved. "Well I gotta go before my dad worries again." He said. The shopkeeper waved as Ryo headed towards the door. He almost bumped into an adult though. This adult was dressed in desert clad.  
  
The man bent down and looked at Ryo. "Sorry about that, I didn't see you." He replied. Ryo could see he had blue hair and a tanned face before he rose up. The man turned and walked to the counter.  
  
"Good to see you again Januyu."  
  
"Same to you, Fred." Januyu replied.  
  
"Came for more creature cards for your son?"  
  
"Yes, Henry loves the game, but anyway that was not the only reason I came here."  
  
"Oh and what was that?" Fred asked as he pulled out 2 decks of cards.  
  
"It appears we stumbled on a young boy the other day. He doesn't belong to our tribe, or the other one. We haven't heard from the others yet, but we believe the boy might be from here in the city. Have you heard anything?" Januyu asked.  
  
Fred shook his head. "I don't know, what does this kid look like?"  
  
"Well he has white blonde hair...."  
  
Ryo was about to listen to more, when the clock chimed again. He had to get home, before he was in trouble again. Besides, he had to learn more about the game, if he was going to beat the competition.  
  
He then ran into an alleyway as a short cut, and turned sharply around the cornor. He looked up as his house came into view. Some servents were tilling around as Ryo openned his door. He looked up at the clock, he had barely made it. He took a deep breath as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Ryo! Where are you!"  
  
Ryo's eyes widened. He was in for it. "I'm right here dad!"  
  
Suddenly a angry man walked into the hall. "Ryo! I told you not to leave the house, you had lessons to do." He demanded. "What were you doing!"  
  
Ryo held up his hands. "Calm down dad, I was just getting more creature cards." He held up the 3 decks as proof.  
  
"As long as you are doing something. You have to be the best, like your own father, and your grandfather before me. Now go practice, then do your studies." He muttered, then turned and left the room.  
  
Ryo smiled grimly at his father's back. Yes, I will be the best. You don't have to worry about me, dad He thought before turning and heading to his room. It wasn't a very far walk, as he entered in and shut the door. What a day. New cards for my deck, but also I got to see a desert nomad. Now that isn't an everyday thing. Then again thinking back to the cards, it seems anymore these days that I can't leave without sneaking out, or giving the excuse of buying new cards, or I have a challenge to do. Then again the last time I said that my dad demanded I bring the person to him, and since I was new to the game, I was stomped. From that day on and even now, he forces me to practice as much as possible, because this game is my great challenge.  
  
He sighed as Ryo looked at his new cards, then to a huge deck at the side of the table. He had so many, yet, still he didn't have all the secrets down, and before he could do normal stuff he had to know the game by heart. To be able to know what the next person was doing, before they did it.  
  
How long was that going to take, another four years more than likely. Ryo didn't like that amount of time. He wanted to do what normal 8-year-old boys did. Bug girls till they went crazy, hang out. Have real friends, instead of just his servents. He laid back on his bed and began to think more.  
  
I wish I could be normal, maybe tomarrow I can sneak out again, and maybe go and make new friends, or challenge someone. I haven't done that in a long time. He heard another clock chime off, in his house. Time to practice before I get grounded  
  
He rolled off the bed, stood up, and walked over to the table. He sat down in a wooden chair with a cushion. Ryo then began dealing out cards, in a mental note area, putting the new cards in as well. He sorted them, then found something interesting. Wait a minute, that is a Cyberdramon card, I've been waiting for a card like this. How did the shopkeeper know  
  
He laid it out next to his MonoDramon card. "Now all I need is his mega form, and I have a unbeatable, creature on my side." Ryo muttered as he began playing with a fake person, it started to get dark, as he grew tired. Maybe I will finish tomarrow He then looked at the Cyberdramon card once more, before turning around and began to change. He didn't notice the card flash brown, as a brown symbol glowed on his head.  
  
He put on a pair of old fashioned p.j's, and crawled under his covers, as he fell asleep he didn't notice his father open the door, walk in neated up his cards. Then his dad walked over to Ryo's bed, ruffled the boys hair then sighed. His son was going to win for sure, even if he was a bit hard on Ryo, it was a part to help the boy grow up, and see the big part. He then turned and walked out, closed the door behind him.  
  
Sunlight slowly filtered through Ryo's window as the day began anew. People started their work on building the city. Ryo was having a nice dream of wining the card tournament, when someone started shaking him. "Wake up Master Ryo." Came a voice.  
  
Ryo slowly opened his eyes. "What do you want Jeeves?" He asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Sir, don't you remember you asked me to wake you up, so you could leave, the house without your father noticing." He muttered.  
  
Ryo's eyes openned with a start as he jumped out of bed and began changing. "Thanks, your a life-saver."  
  
"Just doing my job sir."  
  
Ryo nodded, as he changed into a blue sweatshirt, and sleek black pants. He was about to climb out of the window when he stopped. He walked over to his desk, and picked up his cards, and put them in his back pocket. He turned to Jeeves, "cover for me okay?"  
  
Jeeves nodded.  
  
Ryo smiled before climbing out of the window. He had to only jump a foot to the ground, which was easy. Looking each way for his dad and not finding him, Ryo took off through the grounds, and into the streets. He had to find where the card playing was being done.  
  
He knew it was late, so Ryo began running at a faster pace, too busy looking around he bumped into someone. Next thing he knew there were cards everywhere, and a young girl picking them up. He then heard her say watch where he was going.  
  
"I should be saying that to you." Ryo replied.  
  
He then picked up one of the creature cards and studied it. "A Renamon huh?"  
  
"Hey that's mine." the girl complained.  
  
The Ryo only smiled. "I see, so you like playing the creature game too, any good?." He asked handing her back the card.  
  
The red-headed girl put the card back in her pouch, snapped it shut, then put it in her coat pocket. "Yeah, so what is it your business?" She demanded slightly. She had firey red hair pulled into a pony tail, and was wearing a white rabbit coat. Her lavender eyes burned slightly.  
  
"Easy, I was wondering, because I started to think I was the only one, technically in the city, good enough to play." Ryo muttered with pride. "I didn't think the iceland people would be interested." He then held out his hand. "The name is Ryo, and you are?" He asked.  
  
"Rika Nonaka." She stated, she looked at the hand. She was about to take it when another voice called out.  
  
"Rika! Get in here for your first photo shoot." Miya stated walking out of the building and stood on the steps waiting for the young girl. "You can talk to your friend later, Coco is waiting."  
  
"I have to go, mother expects me to do this. Maybe next time I can challenge you to a game." Rika commented as she headed up the stairs.  
  
Ryo stared after her. "Sure, no problem." Rika had then gone into the building. "Wow that was Rika Nonaka's the famous super model's daughter. Wait until I tell everybody." He commented turning and walking away. He then started laughing. "She did look weird though", he muttered, still laughing slightly.  
  
He took a left to another ally, then a right, what he saw next amazed him. There were all sorts of kids, each playing the creature game. He began to look for an opening, but there seemed to be none. Others were standing around to, ready to fight to get to an opening first. Ryo sighed, but he wouldn't give, up, so he pulled out a small towl, from his pack. He would play his way.  
  
He walked over to what looked like an older kid that seemed to be in charge. "Mind if I set up a small area nearby so others could play?" He asked.  
  
The older kid who looked about 14 looked down at Ryo. "Sure why not, I mean you don't look like a tough enough opponet anyway. Just be prepared kid, for disappointment." He said pointing over to a small empty space. "That is where the beginers, go, you earn rank as you go up the line." He commented smirking.  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes. "I'm better than you think."  
  
"Well, then we will see in a few days what you can do, if you get high enough to challenge, me and win, then you take over." Ryo nodded and turned. "Oh, one more thing, we play for keeps here, so I hope you have spares!"  
  
Ryo shrugged his shoulders, he did have spares, but it didn't matter, after he was good enough not too need them.  
  
He went over to the place, and began to set down the towel, and shuffled his deck. Before he was finished a kid had set down in front of him. "Ready to go?" The kid asked.  
  
Ryo nodded, as he and the kid began to set out their decks.  
  
"Draw card." The kid commented.  
  
Ryo nodded, and drawed out his Monodramon card.  
  
The kid smirked, and pulled out a Agumon card. "This is going to be easy." The kid muttered.  
  
Ryo remained calm, the kid had a greater speed so he drew out a modify card, and placed it on top. It was a shield defense card.  
  
Ryo suddenly found himself reading the kid's stradegy, the kid would use a strong defensive moves to wear Ryo out then use, a strong final attack. He smirked, he would play along for now, then draw out his trump card. He put a freezing wind attack card on top, and flipped a coin. It was heads and he ended up using the attack one time.  
  
"Try again." The kid said, "this shield goes for three turns.  
  
Ryo shook his head, and pretended not to know what to do, but inside he did. He drew what he considered his last two attack cards. It was almost time, to draw out the card.  
  
The kid smirked and called out his cards attack. "Pepper Breath!" He called out. "That does damage to your MonoDramon, but you are still in the game." I'm going to win, then I can go up the ranking line He began to celebrate in his mind, but didn't realize what was happening before it was too late.  
  
Ryo calmly, looked down at his cards, and drew one up. "By the way I never got your name." He muttered pausing for a moment.  
  
The kid looked confused. "The names Chris, why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason, my name is Ryo, pretty good game your playing here." He commented. All he had to do was throw the kid off gaurd long enough for it to work.  
  
"Yeah, it is my best one yet, you know you shouldn't have come here, now I'm going to take your last card." Chris commented.  
  
"I'm not finished yet." Ryo muttered, as he picked up another two cards, to make three.  
  
Chris shook his head. "What could you possible do now?" He asked.  
  
Ryo smirked, "glad you asked. He laid down his cards. First one was a digivolution card, and on top of the that he put down CyberDramon, then shouted out, after putting another card down. "Digi Modify! Power activate! Erase Claw!" Ryo looked at the damage. "You are taken down!"  
  
Chris's expression was one of pure shock and suprise. "How did you do that, I had you beat."  
  
"You only thought you did, in truth I was playing you the entire time." Ryo commented.  
  
Chris grumbled, and held up the cards he was using. "Here take them, before I get upset."  
  
Ryo shook his head, "keep them, believe me I have enough as it is."  
  
"Thanks, you are good, now others are going to challenge you since, I was beaten."  
  
Ryo nodded, and soon enough another kid came over and sat down. Chris smiled and turned and left the small area.  
  
"Ready to play?" Ryo asked.  
  
It went on like that for the rest of the day. Ryo didn't even notice the time go by, as game after game came by. Chris even stopped by for a friendly rematch. In that one it was a bit more complicated, but it ended in a draw, and the planning for another match the next day.  
  
Ryo began to notice that as he went up higher, the more challenging the game became. Finally another one ended, and as Ryo looked at the sun. He knew he had to leave to go home. He began to pack up as another kid from the line that had formed walked up. "Hey where are you going?" He asked.  
  
Ryo shook his head, "I have to get home, how about this be back here tomarrow, then we can play." He muttered. He put his cards in his pocket, and towel in bag then took off.  
  
The older kid watched him go, "he isn't that bad of a player, but then again those were the beginers, in a couple of days he will be in the intermediate section. They are not so kind, even to little kids." He shook his head, as the sun started to set.  
  
Ryo began to pant with exaustion, and hunger, who knew he would become such a popular player already. He had already moved up the ranking system, but the whole, playing for keeps part had to change. Kids couldn't learn how to play better if they lost their cards.  
  
He shook his head, it would all change when he beat the person in charge, and take over as the champ for that part. He then slid around the familar corner to his house. His mind wandered back to the card area as he crept across the yard not to be seen.  
  
What amazed Ryo the most was the fact that the kids were shocked, but also happy when he told them to keep their cards. He knew for sure, that it would happen, as he scaled up to his window and climbed in half way up, he heard the door and a voice. "Ryo I know Jeeves said you were practicing all day, but I thought I would bring you dinner."  
  
Oh, no, dad, if he knew That was when Ryo pulled himself through the window, and crashed to the ground.  
  
"Are you okay son?"  
  
"Fine dad." Ryo replied as he quickly sat down and began setting up a game, the same formation that he had done earlier. He had his deck in his hand, and set down the last card when his dad entered. His dad smiled, as he set the food down. "That's my boy, always practicing, you should know in no time you will be competing with other people." He said smiling. "Goodnight son." His father said ruffleing Ryo's hair.  
  
He turned and walked out, as Ryo let out a deep breath. He laid out another card, he was suprised his dad had ruffled his hair. One of the rare amount of affection he got from the man. If only you knew the truth dad. How I'm already, competing, but if you did I would never be able to leave the house again He looked at a picture of him, his dad, and mom. Ryo wondered where his mom, and sister were now. After they had disappeared, out of no where, they were presumed dead. He sighed, his father told him to move on, but deep down Ryo knew that the two were alive, and well. Where are you mom?  
  
Ryo looked down at the cards and began nibbleing on his dinner. He then stood up with the plate he was carrying and walked towards the window. Night had come so soon, and now the two moons glowed with bright light, and stars were coming out, it was another nice night. He sighed, and contiued watching, the stars, as they twinkled in the distance....  
Okay that's it for this chapter! And be sure to know that more are on the way. Also a side note, made-up characters, you will appear in chapter 10 at the card touranment, then you will have bigger parts in chapter 15. Thanks! 


	6. A New Adventure

Hi everyone, once more, as you can probably tell I'm adding one to two chapters a day, that is because I am having a five day weekend, and with nothing much to do. I'm working on the chapters for your enjoyment. I just hope people will come and read, because I don't like writing and wasting my imagination on something, that is not being read. So please I ask you read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, if I did I would be rich, but I do own the made-up characters Wes and Will, and the plot, so don't steal!  
"Well, it seemed like a really good idea at the time!" -Takato Matsuki, The Saga of the Devas  
Chapter Six  
  
Nine year old Takato Matsuki went running through the yard chasing after an in-training creature. He had to catch it and put the little thing back in the barn. He then cornered it and was about to get it when a voice called out.  
  
"Your not making trouble again are you Takato!" Takato looked up to see his older brother coming. That gave the little creature time to escape, it ran under Takato's legs.  
  
Wes then held out his arms and began speaking the strange language that he couldn't understand. It had been like that with every creature, every since he came home two years ago with the strange gift. Takato remembered him talking about it, yet it seemed he held something back, but Wes wouldn't tell him, how it happened exactly, same with his parents.  
  
Takato looked up at Wes holding the In-Training creature. "Takato what were you thinking?" He asked.  
  
Takato scratched behind his head. "Well I thought it could use some exercise, so I let it out. It then started chirping, these strange sounds...and...and"  
  
"So you let it out." Wes finished.  
  
"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
Wes rolled his eyes and shook his head. "When are you going to learn Takato?" He asked. "Common, lets take this little guy back to the farm then, I have some news to tell you."  
  
Takato smiled. He couldn't wait to see what was going on, lately Wes had seemed a bit edgy. He followed Wes to the barn, and he locked the baby creature up. Then the two brothers walked out, and entered the house. Matsuki was sitting at the table, waiting for them.  
  
"What is going on dad?" Takato asked as he sat in a chair.  
  
"Well you see it may have been only two years, but with Wes's new gift here." Wes smiled at that comment. "We have decided to do some advertising, in the city. Most of the people think we have perished, but I thought we would suprise them."  
  
"How would we do that? How do I fit in?" Takato asked.  
  
Wes smiled. "It is easy, we fly in on Pheonixmon and give them a bit of a scare. Where you fit in." Wes said as his smile became bigger. "Is that we are going to dress you up in city clothes, and your going to act scared, when we pretend to attack you."  
  
"You see Takato you might not understand much of this, but the point is to show that the people could have powerful creatures on their side, and they could train them, to be their own pets, then we can make money, understand?" Matsuki asked.  
  
Takato nodded, "I think so, but how are we going to get there unoticed?"  
  
"That is part of it, I already told Pheonixmon what to do. She will be hovering in the sky waiting for my signal. Meanwhile, we will dress in city outfits, and go on the boats that are leaving this afternoon. We will be replacing three people, who are staying longer, but the drivers don't know that. Underneath, minus you Takato, we will be wearing our crew uniforms, to make sure they know who we are."  
  
Takato smiled, "that's sounds great! I can't wait till we start."  
  
Wes smiled. "I knew you would agree." He stood up along with Matsuki. "Time to get ready." The two then turned and headed in opposit directions, Takato walking behind Wes.  
  
"So where are my things?" He asked.  
  
Wes shook his head. "In your room where else? Now hurry along Takato we don't have too much time."  
  
Wes walked into his room, and took down the uniform, he swore he would never wear again, not after his mother died. He sighed, it was 3 years ago and he still hadn't got all the way through it yet.  
  
He then took off his clothes, and put the uniform on. It still fit him perfect, as he adjusted the pin on the collar. He then walked over to his closet, and pulled out a pair of jeans, which were put over the uniforms legs. Then a black t-shirt that was put on top, but blended in well enough to tell he looked like he was wearing a sweatshirt.  
  
Wes stepped out of his room, and waited for Takato to come out. He then began to mess his hair up, so it wasn't slicked back. He had to look like a normal city teen if this was going to work.  
  
A door openned a bit, as Takato's voice came out. "Wes I don't think I should be wearing this." He muttered.  
  
Wes tried to look in, but couldn't tell. "Come out Takato and let me see." He muttered.  
  
Takato crept out, he had on gray pants that went over his knees, but not down to his feet, so they were cut off. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, on his feet were green and white tennis shoes. What was most interesting, was that goggles, were on his head, and yellow wrist bands, one on each wrist. "What is up with the goggles, and wristbands?" He asked.  
  
"Well for starters, it is how the city kids dress, and also the goggles are going to make you stand out." Wes said as he rolled up his sleeves and tucked them under the T-shirt part. He then pulled out his own wrist bands, which were silver and put them on. "It is the only way we will blend in."  
  
Takato sighed. "Very well, if you say so."  
  
The two started down the hall, and they stopped in their tracks when the saw Matsuki. He looked so normal, it caused Wes to be speechless.  
  
"Well how do I look?" He asked. His hair was messy, but hit with a hat, he was wearing a muscle shirt, with a another longer shirt on top that was green. He was wearing jeans, and had a camera around his neck. "I'm going to fake being a photographer from a famous magazine. Wes go tell Pheonixmon, we are ready."  
  
Wes just stood there tranfixed, along with Takato. "Wes?" Matsuki asked again.  
  
"Yes sir!" Wes stammered out. He took one final look, turned and walked outside. Takato watched him go, then turned back to his dad. "What was that about?" He asked.  
  
"You know for a kid you sure can notice things, pretty clearly Takato." Matsuki replied. "You see when you were too young to remember I was a captin of a ship, and your brother being my ensign in later years, was used to seeing me polished, and well dressed. Even when we arrived here I still acted like it. Let's just say he was a bit suprised, at what I did." He replied chuckling a bit.  
  
Takato smiled, then laughed too. "Your right, it was funny seeing his face."  
  
Just then Wes's head popped through the door. "Phoenixmon has already taken off, and will be waiting up in the sky's." He muttered. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Matsuki nodded. "Yes, now here Takato, take this." He handed Takato and Wes each a bag, that could look like a briefcase. "You two will go on first I'll arrive late. We are not supposed to be together. Don't talk to me on the boat, you see you two are brothers who were visiting relatives and are heading home."  
  
Takato and Wes nodded, as the two started walking and Wes explained it a bit more. "All you have to do is when I put you in the right place and give the signal, just kind of stand there. Comotion will begin as our firey bird comes close. I'll be doing most of the hard, work, just act scared okay?" He commented.  
  
Takato nodded. "No problem, I'm good at that. What do you mean hard part?"  
  
"Quiet." Wes hissed as they walked through the more crowded area of the islands, towards the docks. They passed by people as they stared. Some began muttering saying city kids, others were whispering how they wished to have their cool clothes.  
  
Wes and Takato both seemed to give a mental sigh. So far so good, they still had to pass the boat part. Wes looked at the teens ahead, they were all wearing similar clotheing to his own, including wrist bands. He blinked though when he saw the wild outfits on the younger kids, it was what Takato was wearing minus the goggles.  
  
The two approached the boats as others were getting on, they walked up to a gaurd. He looked them up and down, and asked for passes. Wes showed them to the gaurd as Takato crossed his fingers. Then to their suprise the gaurd smiled and motioned to the boat that the other teens, and kids were on. They passed him as Takato took a breath of relief. "That was too close." He whispered low enough so only Wes could hear.  
  
He nodded, then used the same tone. "We are not done yet."  
  
The two didn't say anymore as they put their suitcases on the boat then climbed on. They sat in their seats along with others, as Wes started to feel comfortable.  
  
"Hey who are you!" A voice called out. A young man about Wes's age walked towards him and Takato. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, black jeans, and blue wrist bands. "I don't remember you on the ship before." He tensed up.  
  
Takato looked at Wes, but he didn't flinch. "Sorry, to say this, but we were on a longer stay, we came on a boat earlier than you did."  
  
The boy then calmed down. "Oh, sorry about that, it is just I'm part of the crew for this boat, so at first I thought you were stow aways from the island."  
  
"No problem, but if you can tell, we are not from the islands, who would stay on there anyway?"  
  
Takato knew his brother was acting, they both loved living on the islands. At least he thought.  
  
The boy smiled. "The name is Micheal, and you are?"  
  
"Wes, nice to meet you."  
  
"Okay, Wes, here is an idea, instead of sitting in the kiddie section, why don't you come sit with my friends, we could talk, and stuff."  
  
Wes hesitated for a minuted looking at Takato then at Micheal. "I don't know..."  
  
"Common, he will be fine, there are girls there." He said smiling raising up his eyebrows.  
  
"I will be fine Wes, go on." Takato urged. "Besides we are supposed to be city kids remember?" He whispered in Wes's ear.  
  
Wesley's eyes looked worried for a moment before standing up and walking over to Micheal.  
  
"I knew you would agree, common." He then led Wes to the front of the boat where a group of three teens lounged on nearby chairs. Two of them were girls.  
  
"Hey guys, look at who I found, another teen to join our group." He said.  
  
One girl lifted up her sunglasses and smiled at Wes. She stood up and walked over to him. Her outfit was a violet colored halter top, white baggy jeans, white tennis shoes, and purple wrist bands. Her hair was up in pigtails, it was brown, with bangs. She was very beautiful. Also she had on purple eye shadow, and plum colored lipstick. "Hi my name is Lina." She said holding out her hand.  
  
Wes took the hand, as she started to do the moves, for it, he followed perfectly. The days spent hovering over the city with Pheonixmon was perfect.  
  
Lina smiled, followed soon by Micheal. "Hey guys, he is one of us!" Lina called out. The others stood up and walked out of the shade towards the other three.  
  
The other girl had black shoulder length hair, that look soft to the touch. She was wearing also a halter top, but it was white. Her jeans were low cut, and were demiun in color. White wrist bands were near her hands. On her feet were black platform sandals, she was also very pretty. She wore white eye shadow, and pink lipstick. She smiled at bit at Wes, "my name is Jessie, and welcome to the group."  
  
The other boy of the group nodded his head. He was wearing a yellow muscle shirt, with blue jean shorts. Under the shirt was a four pack set of muscles. Yellow wrist bands adorned his wrists, and he wore blue tennis shoes. "Hi there, my name is George."  
  
Wes smiled at each person, he seemed to like Lina though, she was a very beautiful girl. The rest of the group minus Micheal went back to the shade and relaxed.  
  
Wes suddenly realized that this was the cool group. He looked over to the other side of the ship where the other teens were sitting. In the hot, sun. Here, Wes thought that he would be over there. He then recieved some jelous looks in return.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about them, they are lower than you now, besides they will be jealous of you." Micheal said interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"What do you mean?" Wes asked.  
  
Micheal smiled, as he put his arm across Wes's shoulders. I pulled you out of the crowd, because, we needed a new person for our group. We lost the old one because he went to the icelands. So to make this story short, we have chosen you, and the others agreed, you are now considered cool." Then if that explained it all, Micheal guided Wes to the area, and pulled him out a loungeing chair.  
  
Wes sat down on the lounge chair, which happened to be next to Lina. She smiled at him, sweetly. "When I saw you come aboard, I knew you were the right material." She muttered. Lina then reached into a bag by her side and pulled out a pair of silver tinted sunglasses. "Here these are now yours. I recommend that you now wear a silver shirt. Because it is your new color." She muttered.  
  
Wes looked as all the others had sunglasses on, he then put his on, and Lina followed the example. "Relax, Wes this trip is a lesureily one." She muttered leaning back.  
  
Wes followed her example, this was the perfect idea for getting settled in, except for the thing with Pheonixmon. How were they going to pull it off. Maybe wait a few days? Wes began to relax, but still other things roamed into his mind. He wondered about Takato and what he was doing.  
  
Takato watched as Wes left. He sighed and looked around. The boats had not left yet, but still his dad wasn't there yet. What was taking so long. He sighed, maybe he should do as Wes suggested, and try to make friends and to blend in. Takato looked at the groups of kids for someone to talk to.  
  
He then saw some kids playing around the ship, and he approached them. "Hi there." He said a bit tentively.  
  
One of the kids looked up, and he smiled. He had short brown hair, and was wearing a gray sweatshirt, and black pants. "Hi, you look a bit new, my name is Riki, want to play with us?"  
  
Takato nodded and walked over. "What are you doing?" He asked. He looked down at the card game on the deck.  
  
"We are playing the creature game, how long have you been gone?" He asked, shuffleing his deck.  
  
"Long enough it seems, I had to stay at the islands, for awhile, until my dad built our house. Now we get to go back." Takato commented.  
  
Riki nodded, "you said we?"  
  
"Yeah, my brother is here too, but he went off with a another guy named Micheal."  
  
"Micheal, huh? That is my brothers name."  
  
"That's cool, I guess."  
  
"So, since you were not in the city for awhile, want me to teach you the game. Then when we arrive, I can show you the store, where you can buy them."  
  
"Wow, that sounds great!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
"No problem, I'll say we will get along great. Guys come over here!" He shouted out.  
  
A small group of four walked over, two more boys, and two girls. "Let me introduce you." He said.  
  
One boy stepped forward. He had black hair, and was wearing a camo shirt, and blue jean pants. "Hi, the name is Mike."  
  
Then the two girls walked up. They were wearing pants similar to Takato's except, one pair was purple, and the other pink. Both of the shirts were white. "Hi, I'm Melissa." Said the girl with the purple pants. She had blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail.  
  
"And I'm Mikara." Muttered the other girl. She had shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights.  
  
Finally the last boy walked up, he had brown spikey hair, and blue eyes. He seemed to hold Takato's attention a bit. "I'm Ryo, the so called leader of this group. Also the best creature, card player around." He commented.  
  
"Finally, I'm Takato." He said introducing himself.  
  
"I'm sure you will fit right in Takato, as soon as we teach you the creature game." Ryo stated.  
  
Takato nodded, as the group pulled him, forward, as he started to get lessons, from each person. Without noticing the boat began to move forward, and go out to the sea, followed by the others.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" A voice shouted out. A crazed looking man wearing a camera around his neck came running along, he even started to enter the sea.  
  
That started getting the attention of the other people on each boat. Even Ryo's attention. "Look at that idiot, you think he would get on at the right time." He commented.  
  
Takato and the others looked up. Takato tried not to wince, that was his dad out there. Part of the plan he thought, a bit. Some strange idea. He was glad Wes didn't see this, otherwise he would drop dead at the sight. Takato sighed, as he bent back down to watch the game progress, and tried to come up with as much information as possible.  
  
When Matsuki was about half-way in the sea, a boat turned around and picked him up. After he showed his badge. Matsuki then got into character and started complaining about how the ships left earlier, according to his ticket.  
  
Then the boat drove away from the sight of the other children's sight. Ryo turned to Takato. "Okay, the main idea is to have attack cards, and defense cards in front, but don't forget boost cards, and put them off to the side. Just in case. Also another good idea, that most people don't think about is to have a back-up plan. You know in case you run into trouble."  
  
"Sounds easy enough." Takato began.  
  
"That isn't the half of it. You also have to be able, to guess, what your opponet is going to do next. That way you could play along until, you launch your final attack. That is what I trying to do with the rest of these kids." He commented.  
  
"Hey watch it there, this is a circle of friends." Riki complained, trying have distracted by trying to figure out what Melissa was going to do next.  
  
"Yes, but I'm the one who is teaching you to be the better player." Ryo commented back.  
  
Takato looked a bit confused, at it all. He didn't just have to know the rules, but also predict what the player was going to do next. "Are you sure you can handle another person?" He asked.  
  
Ryo nodded, smiling again, as he noticed Takato's confused look. "No problem, besides you will be a challenge, and I like challenges."  
  
Takato nodded, as he watched Melissa pulled out a card. "Hyper Wings activate! You are down for the count Riki!"  
  
Riki frowned. "No way, how did you do that?"  
  
"That is my own little secret." She said smiling.  
  
Wes took a deep breath of air, as he felt the wind hit his face. It felt good relaxing for a change. Right now he would be normally feeding the creatures, right now Mrs. Matsuki was doing it. That brought him back to the thought of his captin, he hoped that he climbed on the ship in time.  
  
He lifted his sunglasses a bit. Maybe he should check on Takato, the boy was only nine after all. He sat up.  
  
Jessie noticed it, since she was the only other one awake. "What are you doing Wes?" she whispered.  
  
Wes looked a little startled, as he noticed she was awake. "I was going to check up on my brother, I'm a little worried."  
  
Jessie nodded. "No problem, do you mind if I come along, I also have to check on my little brother."  
  
Wes put down his sunglasses over his eyes again, but smiled. "Really? I didn't know you had a sibling." He muttered.  
  
The two stood up and crept past the others. "We all do, let's just say that they are kinda like us, except in their own way." She said with another smile.  
  
With their sunglasses down they walked out into the sun, among the other teens. They recieved stares, as a small group of girls walked up.  
  
"Hi, Jessie, want to do our nails with us?" One asked. She had short black hair, that curled around her chin. The other two nodded.  
  
"Do you see anything, Wes?" Jessie asked.  
  
"No, I don't." Wes commented, even if he really did, it must be an ignoring type of people.  
  
"Good, then I'm not the only one seeing uncool blurs." She muttered then walked ahead, he followed.  
  
Cool people can act really rude sometimes He thought, as he notice the girls look crushed as they walked by. They reached the side of the deck, and Wes looked around for Takato and didn't find him in the same place he left him.  
  
"So anything signifigant about your brother that could help out." Jessie muttered while looking around.  
  
Wes thought for a moment, then he remembered something. "He is wearing, yellow colored goggles on his head."  
  
Jessie looked at Wes a bit strangely. "Well sounds like he definatly wants to stand out, like you do." She commented, even though Wes couldn't see her eyes through the sunglasses. "Wait I see him! He is playing with my brother and his friends." She said pointing.  
  
Wes followed her gaze over to a small group of six, most watching while a pair, played a game. "Common lets go over there." Jessie muttered.  
  
The two walked over to the group of little kids. "Hey Mike, showing the new kid the ropes." Jessie commented bending down to his eye level.  
  
Mike looked up and smiled. "Sure am, with help from Ryo. Come here Takato and meet my sister." He said waving the boy with goggles over.  
  
Takato who had been getting more tips from Ryo, excused himself for a minute before walking over. He then noticed Wes standing off to the side. "Hey bro!" Takato commented.  
  
"So this is your brother, huh?" Mike commented.  
  
Takato nodded. "Sure is. Meet Wes."  
  
Wes nodded, then turned back to Takato. "Having fun?"  
  
"You bet, but I better get back so I can learn the creature game." Takato said before turning and he and Mike ran off.  
  
"So who are the rest of the kids?" Wes asked.  
  
"Well, lets see here the girl bending down playing the card game, with the purple pants is Lina's little sister. The boy also bending down is Micheal's little brother Riki." Jessie muttered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now, the last little girl, is George's little sister Mikara. You already met my brother."  
  
"What about the kid next to Takato?"  
  
"Well that kid is interesting, he doesn't really have reletives here, but he comes along anyway. He seems to know alot about the creature card game, and he has been teaching them."  
  
Wes looked at the the spikey brown haired boy. "What is his name?"  
  
"Ryo." Jessie said looking around. "Hey we better get back before the others wake up."  
  
Wes nodded, as they hurried back. They then, relaxed back on their chairs, smiling at each other.  
  
After awhile, Wes started to doze off, in a sleep. When he awoke again, he was being shaken. He openned his eyes and saw Lina staring down at him. "Get up, we are almost there." She said holding out her manicured hand.  
  
Wes took it, and was pulled to his feet, and partly dragged over to the railing. The others were there, looking at the land that was coming close. Wes could see buildings, it was amazing. Even if they hadn't gotton too far. He was brought back to a memory, of when he had first left the place, not long after his mom had died. He pushed the memory away as he listened to Micheal talk.  
  
"Hey Wes why not come with us to my place. I'm sure your parents won't mind."  
  
Wes shook his head. "I don't think so."  
  
"Great then we can talk some more, and we won't be bothered by our siblings. Because they are going to Ryo's house, for awhile." Lina muttered.  
  
Wes nodded, it was going to be and interesting time, while it lasted.  
  
Takato followed the other kids to the edge of the ship and watched as land approached. "Hey Takato want to join us, we are going to the card shop then to Ryo's, can you come?" Mikara asked.  
  
Takato thought for a moment, he would have to tell his dad, somehow, maybe Wes could cover it. Then his dad wouldn't be upset. He nodded.  
  
"Great, you can get new cards then." Mikara finished.  
  
He nodded as he adjusted his goggles, on his head. He knew that this was going to be one of the most exciting moments of his life. He had no idea what was in store for him in the next few years.... * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Next we head to Rika to find out what has been happening to her in the last 2 years. 


	7. A New Destiny

Hi sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but things started to come up, this chapter and the next might be a bit short, but I promise that the  
rest will be longer.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you know already, do I have to repeat myself. Please don't  
copy. I also don't own digimon in any form.  
  
"And that suits me just fine. I can't wait to mix it up again!" -Rika  
Nonaka  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Pow!  
  
Right in the nose perfect shot. Thought a familar red headed girl, as she pinned the boy to the ground. "Now give me the card, I won it far and square."  
  
The boy held up a hand to his bloody nose, thinking it might have been broken, but he still wouldn't give anything to a girl, even if she did punch him. He shook his head.  
  
Rika smirked, "fine then, have it your way." She then raised up her fist again, as the boy prepared for impact.  
  
"Rika Nonaka!" Shouted a familar voice.  
  
The next thing Rika knew was she was being pulled off her victim, and held there as the boy ran off, his blood leaving a trail behind him. Rika scowled as she looked up seeing her mother holding her there.  
  
"Now Rika that is no way for a lady to act, if I would have known better it was over something of that card game." She commented still holding the 9 year old girl, firmly by her arms. "Pick up your cards, and lets get inside, there are some things I want you to try on." She said her tone lightening a bit as she let the girl go.  
  
Rika bent down and gathered up her cards, and put them in her pouch. She would beat the card out of that kid one way or another, she knew where he lived. After all it was easy to find, anyone where they lived. She then whiped her hand on her coat before turning and following her mother back to their house.  
  
When they arrived inside Rika threw her coat aside and walked into her room, without a second thought.  
  
Miya hung up her daughters coat, and her own and turned to her own mother. "Mom, you wouldn't believe where I found Rika."  
  
"And where was that dear?" She asked while starting up dinner.  
  
"She was getting ready to beat up a boy, I mean I stopped her half way through it of course, but what is wrong with her, why can't she be a normal girl."  
  
"Well dear at the moment, she is just acting her age, I mean you can't blame her." She said kindly. Then seeing the look on her daughters face added. "Or yourself, I'm sure Rika will outgrow her tomboyish attitude when she gets older."  
  
Miya sighed. "I guess your right." She muttered, as the Nonaka's started working on dinner together.  
  
Meanwhile in her bedroom Rika frowned at what they said. "I'm not going to outgrow this, I mean I like being able to beat up boys." She then smiled. "And thinking about ways to torture them, if they do something stupid."  
  
She then walked to the side of her room, and popped her knuckles a bit, before sitting down, on the floor, and pulling out her cards. Even if the rumor of a card touranment, was going to happen, she had to be prepared for anything. She began to lay out her cards, when her mother shouted out.  
  
"Rika dinner."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute mother." Rika muttered as she kept laying out her cards, she could bring her food in here.  
  
"And don't think about continuing, that card game, after we are done, I have dresses for you to try on, and a schedule to go over with you!"  
  
Rika growled, clearly, as she picked up her cards put them back in the pouch, then put it on her bed before dragging her feet out to dinner and a night of torture.  
  
A hot breeze swept across the sandy desert plain, which was different compared to the cold breezes in the north, as we are now in a different place.  
  
A boy with jet black hair, and gray eyes scanned the desert as he took a drink of water from his cantene, and wiped his free hand over his forehead to get rid of the sweat that was building.  
  
His companion who stood beside him looked around with his tawny eyes, as the wind whiped his white hair around. He didn't seem bothered by the heat.  
  
"See anything?" The first asked.  
  
"Nope, what is the point of this, I mean I'm sure that the other caravan is probably dead already." He commented.  
  
The first turned to looked at his white hair companion, blinking first against the sun that shined right on his hair. "Will how can you just give up like that." He commented.  
  
"Because Henry, it is no use, I mean we have been doing this for over a month, I mean there is no danger out there, I could sense if there was some by now." He said his voice sounding bored.  
  
"Well that's the thing Will, dad won't believe you, for one thing, he wouldn't even believe where you are truely from?" Henry muttered.  
  
Will sighed in defeat, he still wasn't used to the strange ways of things. "Okay, how about we just return to the camp, check in, then you can tell me more about this card game, you keep going off on."  
  
Henry smiled glad of the change of subject. "I'll even teach it to you if you want." He said as the two slid down the dune they were standing on and headed back to the camp at a steady pace.  
  
When they arrived Janyu walked over to them. "Anything boys?" He asked looking at the two. They shook their heads. "All right then, you are free to do what you want for today." He then watched as the two headed off. He took a closer look at the white haired kid, he was so strange like someone else other then from the Earth settlers. He then shrugged his shoulders turned and walked off.  
  
Will turned and saw Mr. Wong watching him, and narrowed his tawny eyes trying to see if he could get anything, but there was too much interference, from everything going on.  
  
"Please don't read my dad's thoughts, he really does like you, but if you keep trying he might just do something." Henry commented, not looking at his friend.  
  
Will turned and smirked a bit. He was around Henry too much, anymore. "So where are we going?" Will ask as innocent as he could.  
  
Henry rolled his eyes, as the camp started to fade from view and trees seemed to be looming forward at them. "Into the forest where, to my spot, where I can cool off, and practice the card game."  
  
Will thought for a moment, he had sense happiness, and a cool relaxed attitude from Henry everytime after he reappeared at the end of the hard days they usually had. While he had stayed at camped his Chinease friend had often wandered off not telling him where he was going, and now he was taking Will there.  
  
In no time at all they had reached the trees, and were walking in, Henry seemed to know his way, and would wait impatiently every little while as Will had gotton snagged on thorn bushes, tree branchs and other odd things. He smiled and tried not to laugh as he watched Will get out of another sticky mess he was in.  
  
"Don't laugh." Will scowled as he tried to pull the branches that were clinging to his pants. "Just help me." After starting to laugh and Will about to threaten something, Henry walked over and untangled him from the thorns.  
  
They walked in silence from then on, as Will gazed around amazed that some of this reminded him of his home. After Henry had stopped and opened what seemed like a strange veil of plants that streched down from a tree, Will followed and gasped at what he saw. "This is beautiful." He muttered walking closer to the lake, and looking around. The place seemed to have a sense of peace around it.  
  
Meanwhile as Will stood in awe, Henry had climbed up his familar mini rock mountain, and pulled out his amazing deck of cards. He then carefully slid back down again, and walked over to Will. Motioning him to sit down, he handed Will a bit of a smaller deck then he had. "I started one for you in case you decided you would get interested.  
  
Will nodded his thanks as he looked through the deck. He was a bit amazed that Henry would do that for him, even though they hardly knew each other. It must be human kindness. He thought as he stopped on a card that resembled a puppy creature, he then flipped it to see, a tall white, powerful looking cat, then the next card to see a beautiful angel that he thought looked similar to the ones in his legends, then finally he saw a amazing looking pink dragon.  
  
"All right now put down your starter digimon." Henry said interrupting his thoughts. He looked down to see Henry put on the smooth ground what looked like a bunny creature, that was white with green marks. On the card it read Terriermon. He also noticed it glow green as it was set on the ground.  
  
Henry watched as Will sat on the ground and after shuffling through his deck put down a card, as he read it he knew it was Salamon. He also noticed that like Will had him, that the Salamon card seemed to glow white. Henry then began telling Will how to play, as a cool light breeze floated through the air.  
  
Rika seemed to storm out of her room, as she pulled at the lacey ends of her dress. She was feeling really annoyed, since her mother had made her try on dresses most of the night. It felt itchy all over and was for the worst color ever, pink. Rika despised pink with a vengence. She then forcefully put her hand down, she would not tear the dress to pieces, at least not yet anyway.  
  
Miya seemed to stand up overjoyed at Rika for putting on the dress. Rika only being thankful it was the last one. She just stood there, as her mom took pictures. "You look lovely honey, don't you think mom.  
  
"She looks nice dear." Was all Rika's grandmother could comment.  
  
As the flashs went on Rika looked out the window and saw a familar face, it was the guy who she had busted his nose earlier. She then quickly turned and ran into her bedroom throwing off her dress, and putting on her jeans and T-shirt, and shoes. Quickly charging out she took her coat, it was time for revenge. "Mother, grandma, I'll be back in a few." She called out dashing out of the door.  
  
Miya turned to her mother with a exasperated, look on her face. "Now where is she going."  
  
"Well Miya, knowing Rika, she is doing something she likes."  
  
"I just hope it isn't that boy she was punching earlier." Miya commented as she seemed to fall into the nearest couch, with the camera by her side.  
  
Rika smirked as she had pulled the hood up over her head as she followed the boy, she saw he still had his cards with him. Good time for payback. She thought and clenched her fists a bit, as she watched his friends wander off. She then got real close to him. "Hey you, remeber me" She seemed to muttered right behind him.  
  
The boy quickly turned and seeing Rika and almost running, but before he could he was punched square in the eye, and his feet knocked out from under him. His deck went flying into the air as Rika pinned him down with her foot as she shuffled through the deck. "Hey those are mine." He exclaimed.  
  
Rika smirked as she kept looking. "Yeah but I beat you and we were playing keepsies." She commented cooly. She noticed he had some good cards she didn't and pulled them out and place them in her pockets.  
  
"Now, happy, can I have my cards back yet." The boy said, still held down and holding his eye.  
  
"Not yet. You see for making me waste my time, by not giving me the cards in the first place, and for having a bad night anyway. I'm going to take a few extra, and I hope you learn your lesson, not to mess with Rika Nonaka." She said coldly, giving him a death glare before making sure he didn't see what cards she was taking. She had found two super rare cards, that were instant power-ups that could help her win each game with a snap of her fingers. She removed the cards pocketed them, threw the deck at the boy, moved her foot and walked off.  
  
Waiting till she was gone he stood up, and looking through his deck he saw what she had taken. He then hit his fists into the snowy ground. "Stupid girl." He muttered carefully standing up turning and walking back to his house, before she had stopped him.  
  
Rika walked back smiling as light snow began to fall, she looked at her new cards with satisfaction. Walking slowly back inside she hung up her coat, noticing her mother had fallen asleep, and her grandma was cleaning up. She walked back to her room, and put her cards into her deck. She then yawned, got ready for bed, and fell asleep under the covers. It had been a good day.  
  
Henry and Will exited out of the forest, as the sun was half way down, Henry streched a bit moving his neck to the side to hear it pop as he rubbed the back part of it. It had been a long day, since he spent part of it teaching Will how to play the card game. He knew that with Will playing him it would be a bit of a challenge as soon as he learned how to get the hang of it. He also noticed that like himself, Will seemed to only like using Salamon's evolution's like with him and Terriermon's.  
  
The camp came into sight as the blazing sun seemed to reflect off of Will's eyes, as he held his deck in his pocket. His eyes seemed almost like flames were inside as he watched the tents come into view. He blinked them shut quickly, he thought he almost saw one of the creatures from his cards.  
  
The two made it back to the camp by dusk, it was chilly now that night had come. After having some strange looking food that tasted like meat, but Will seemed to tired to notice and ate some. Henry seemed just fine and kept eating on it, and the two went to the tent they both shared.  
  
Henry streched one final time and after hugging his dad went inside of his tent, and began to change and pulled under the covers.  
  
Will stood there for a moment, and looked in the distance, he seemed to see a strange looking white cat, with yellow gloves, purple tips off her tail, and ears, and powerful looking claws. She seemed to wink at him before taking a hold of something, and dragging it up from the ground, it seemed to be a strange bunny creature with green markings.  
  
"Hey Will, you coming in, because it is freezing and I would like to close the tent flap." Henry commented.  
  
Will looked down and was half way through the tent when he checked the same spot again, the creatures were gone. As he quickly changed and pulled the covers over him of his seperate bed he soon fell asleep.  
  
Little did Will know that his destiny changed that very night.  
  
Okay that wraps it up, now read and review. Here is a mini preview of what is going to happen next.  
  
Next Chapter: Last time we left them it seemed Takato and Wes made new friends, now it was time to put the plan into motion. What part does Matsuki have, and how much will it envolve Wes and especialy Takato. Will Takato have to choose between friends and his family? Find out in the next chapter of Avatar Tamer's. 


	8. The Plan

On to the next chapter in our story, please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I just own Will, Wes, Mikara, Riki, Mike,  
George, Lina Melissa, Micheal, Jessie, and the plotline, so don't copy.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The waves crashed, against the back part of the boat as it arrived up on the shore, along with the others. A bunch of kids went off first along with, Ryo, Takato, and the others as they headed to the shore. Wes watched his little brother take off, as he followed the others off.  
  
He should have known a bit better though then to go through, the cool crowd, it would just make his disappearence harder. He then sighed.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Lina asked, smiling before stepping in the way of what looked like a soggy photagrapher. Wes tried to look, but was already taken off by the others.  
  
Micheal then walked over a shuttle nearby as a butler openned the door, all of them stepped inside with Wes following. He then felt the cool air that came from it, as the shuttle zoomed off.  
  
The others were talking a bit as the shuttle sped along, and arrived at no time at all where they needed to be. Micheal and George walked off first, followed by the girls who were pulling Wes along with them.  
  
When Wes stepped inside of the mansion he was amazed at the beauty of the place. He then thought about how the islanders had to build everything from scratch. Realizing he was spacing off a bit he quickly caught up to the others as they walked into the living room, of sorts and sat down, each began to talk a bit.  
  
George then turned to everyone. "So anyone up to walking around later and making fun of people?" He asked.  
  
The others nodded, and Wes followed the suit, thinking he would have to contact Matsuki later.  
  
Takato looked around the city with amazment, it was the first time he had been there from what he could remember. He did his best not to show it though as Ryo led them through the crowded areas, as shuttles seemed to pass by.  
  
The group passed many stores along the way, while Riki who walked by Takato smiled. "So you excited about buying a new deck?" He asked.  
  
"Of cource he is don't be silly." Mikara commented from behind the two, as she was talking a bit with Melissa about who had better game stats.  
  
Mike then walked around and strolled a bit with Takato and Riki. "I hope you two are talking about something interesting, I mean Mikara and Melissa are boring me."  
  
Smack!  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Mike asked rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"For calling us boring." Snapped Melissa, as Mikara started talking again. The two girls giggled a bit before stepping back a bit from the boys.  
  
They didn't have much more time to talk as the others stopped. "Okay we are here." Ryo commented. He then turned to the others. "I'll go in a get a good box, I have connections with him, so you better stay outside." He commented before walking in.  
  
"Connections?" Takato echeoed, as he watched Ryo enter the shop.  
  
"Yeah, you see since Ryo's dad helped get the man the job, Ryo can go in and get a couple of boxes of the better more powerful cards, before anybody else, and lets not forget to add in a discount." whispered Riki in Takato's ear.  
  
"Don't worry Takato we will help you get a good deck from these cards before we are done. Just don't forget that if you want to build afterwords, Ryo says you have to buy your own cards." Mike finished patting Takato on the back.  
  
With a cling of a bell Ryo exited the shop holding two boxes of the creature cards. "Okay guys lets get going, before I get bored and kick you all out." Ryo commented giving a smiled.  
  
"Very funny." Retorted Mikara, as the other either stopped leaning or sitting and followed Ryo once again, except this time it was to his house.  
  
It was a easy walk to Ryo's house and they made it in no time at all. They walked in as Miki led them to where their older friends room was, when the spikey haired boy went to talk to his dad.  
  
Takato sat with the others on the floor of the room as they began pulling out their decks. Curious he looked over at Melissa's deck since she sat nearest to him. She smiled as Riki pulled over one of the box's of creature cards, and the group of four began looking through them.  
  
As wrappings were pulled apart and set in a pile, the group began either handing or tossing cards to Takato. He tried looking at some of cards as they came by, a few looked interesting to him, alot seemed to be modify cards.  
  
That was when Ryo walked in somewhat of a scowl on his face and sat on the otherside of Takato, where his mood changed as he looked at the cards the others were giving the younger kid. He then picked through them, getting rid of the less important extras. "Okay Takato it is good to keep your cards in a certain order. Then it depends on if you prefer attack, defense, or modify, and let's not forget a back-up plan."  
  
The goggle-headed boy nodded, as Ryo helped him some sorting his cards.  
  
"You will want a strong attack to finish quickly, but in case you are fighting a stronger opponent, then a great defense is also needed."  
  
Most of the day was spent with Takato getting tips from the others, along with Ryo helping him with the creature game. Soon the sun set and everyone was going to sleep, Mikara and Melissa sharing the guest room, while the boys stayed in Ryo's room.  
  
Takato couldn't go to sleep right away, as he looked over at his deck that was with his goggles. He was excited and couldn't wait for the next day, as he closed his eyes to sleep.  
  
Wes stood on the roof of his friends house letting the wind blow through his hair, as he looked up at the night sky, with it's sparkling stars. Looking around with his senses and eyes he made sure no one was there to watch him as he pulled out the small comunicator. "Captain, can you hear me."  
  
"Loud and clear Wes, is all a go." Came Matsuki's voice.  
  
"Yes sir. The plan is ready, and Pheonixmon is waiting for my signal. Where and when?"  
  
"Tomarrow, during in the afternoon, near the central of the city, and I'll try to contact you if I can. Over and out."  
  
The teen turned the device off as he then sat on the roof, he didn't feel very tired at the time. He figured the others were sound asleep after what they had done for the day. Pulling his knees up to his chest he looked over the several buildings.  
  
Takato was in one of those houses, how were they planning on contacting him. Wes had forgotton to make a device for the younger kid. His eyes searched the stars as he hoped for an answer, when it came to him. If he could comunicate with digimon, why not humans as well?  
  
It was worth the shot, and he wouldn't be indangering himself, and taking a deep breath he closed his eyes slowly. Then he began searching with his mind for Takato's, he found the wind seemed to get slightly colder. 'Takato can you hear me?' He sent out.  
  
Takato woke with a start, as he heard something echo in his head, quickly he looked around and saw none of the others were awake. 'Wes?' He sent out not sure, Takato then felt as if something latched on to him suddenly, and felt almost as if he was being pulled apart.  
  
'Good I was worried, that I wouldn't reach you' Came Wes's voice more sure and calm.  
  
'What's up?'  
  
'Tomarrow is the day, and I thought I would tell you where to go.'  
  
'Where exactly is that?'  
  
'In the central of town, around the afternoon, try to get there, it is important. Now get some sleep you will need it.'  
  
Wes's voice seemed to start to fade from his mind. 'What about you?'  
  
'I have some thinking to do, now sleep'  
  
Takato then did begin to feel sleepy again as he laid down, and reclosed his eyes.  
  
Wes felt the wind begin to calm and begin to get warm again, as he slowly stood up. He carefully began moving along the roof, and crawled through the window he originally used.  
  
George was snoring lightly as Wes closed the window and tiptoed back to his spot on a nearby bed that was made. Shaking his head, the teen pulled himself under the covers, looking up at the ceiling. For some reason sleep didn't want to come, as thoughts raced through his head.  
  
It had to be perfect or all would fail, he knew that as he rolled over on his side. He closed his eyes, hoping nothing bad would happen tomarrow.  
  
The next day everyone rose early getting ready to start, Takato yawned as he streched. He then put on his goggles on his messy brown hair. The other guys were milling about, as they waited for the girls to get up.  
  
About an hour later Melissa and Mikara came in both looking tired, followed by Ryo. "I thought we could go to an area, where I first competed with other kids."  
  
"Ryo are you sure? I mean we will be fine, but Takato here hasn't had much experience playing agaisnt other people." Mikara pointed out.  
  
"She does have a point there." Riki added.  
  
Takato felt slightly insulted that they didn't have cofidence in his abilities, but then again he hadn't had any real experience. He then reached down to his side pocket where his cards were at and patted it.  
  
"Well neither did I the first time I went to that area, and you knew what happened." Ryo said.  
  
"Oh common Ryo, you had plus hours of practice. How about we just let him come down and watch us. I mean if he doesn't flash his deck around he won't be challenged." Mike commented.  
  
"I believe his is ready." Ryo muttered.  
  
"Guys! How about we let Takato decide." Melissa said looking at them all.  
  
Takato smiled slightly as the group looked over to him, the scratched the back of his head. "I would have to say both of you are right. Though right now I would just like to get the feel of the game, before I jump into it myself."  
  
"Then it's decided, let's go already I'm getting bored." Mikara whined slightly, as the group laughed.  
  
Getting into the shuttle that was owned by Ryo's father, the group left his house. Takato couldn't really look out of the window as the others were talking back and forth as he joined in at times. The shuttle sped through the city and soon came to a stop, as the door opened automatically.  
  
Everyone stepped off and the shuttle took off the road going back to Ryo's place. Takato was suprised as he looked around, by some stroke of luck he was very close to the center of the city. Just as Wes had planned it, he then looked over towards the area where a bunch of kids and teens were.  
  
"Welcome to the Creature Alley." Riki mummered to Takato. "Keep your deck hidden unless you want to be challenged." He added as the group made their way to the area. Soon all seperated off to make challenges, except Riki who kept Takato company. "Looks like there are alot of newbies here, you might get a chance after all." He muttered.  
  
"Yeah and probably get my butt whooped." Takato added smiling.  
  
"Hey you never know till you try." Riki said also smiling as he moved his deck with his fingers.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" The goggle-headed kid asked.  
  
"For the right challenger, you should know by now how picky I am. While the others set up their own places, they let the same people or newbs come challenge them. Never learning anything new, and sticking to their game plan."  
  
"Your making it sound like your better then Ryo."  
  
"Me better, nah, I'll never be better, I just play differently. I try different tatics, always trying to outsmart my enemy." Riki muttered looking around the area.  
  
"Yeah, but I remember back on the boat Melissa beat you."  
  
"Like I said I play differently, when the others lose, they end up just losing cards and sticking to their original gameplan. When I lose, I end up learning something about my tatics to improve. I may lose more then the others, but at least I get something out of it, my piece of advise for you Takato is never stick with one plan, constantly change, keep learning." Riki said and turned to the goggle headed boy.  
  
"Just keep learning, huh?" Takato mummered.  
  
"The reason I'm still here though is that I'm waiting for a certain challenge. Though I'm not sure he is ready yet."  
  
Takato seemed to catch the hint. "He is ready to challenge you to a friendly match."  
  
Riki's smile grew bigger. "Okay, challenge accepted, lets go play!" The two then moved over to a clear space and pulled out their decks.  
  
Wes could feel it in his bones as he quickly walked through the crowded streets. He had told the others that he had to run home and would hopefully be back soon, though he knew it was a lie. The truth was he didn't want them to get in the way of the plan.  
  
His eyes then searched the skies and spotted a familar dot that was floating along. 'Just a little longer' He thought and kept moving, trying to avoid running into someone. He then turned on a side street, and walked passed an area that had a bunch of kids in it.  
  
He stopped and looked closely, it seemed they were playing the card game. That was when Wes caught sight of Takato talking to Riki. Then it hit him, the perfect spot to have Pheonixmon fly down. In the back of his mind though he wished that he could talk to Takato, but he didn't want to distract the younger boy.  
  
Wes then moved down the street and over one to see the crowds going by as he looked for a familar face. Not seeing it he sat down on a backless bench, and in no time at all he sensed another figure sit behind him.  
  
"Is it ready, is he in place." The person mummered.  
  
"Yes, I was just waiting for you, sir." Wes whispered trying to look like he was just resting from his walk.  
  
"Good, I'll be hiding and waiting camera ready." That was when the figure rose, and seemed to blend back into the crowd.  
  
Wes sat there a moment longer, taking a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. He knew in order for this to work, everything would have to be played out carefully. Moving carefully he reached the street again, and looked over to where Takato sat with Riki, the two looked like they were going to start a game.  
  
Making sure no one was around, Wes raised his arm in the air, as his hand flashed silver for a brief moment before going dull. He then brought his hand down, and looked up in the sky, to see the familar dot suddenly dive down, before he moved towards the wall. He leaned against it, and pulled out a book and began reading it.  
  
Takato began shuffling through his cards to pick out a good starter for the match. Riki appeared to do the same though the boys face was expressionless.  
  
Suddenly a bird like scream pierced through the area and seemed very close, but Takato and Riki were not paying attention till it was too late.  
  
"Guys look out!" Came Ryo's voice as a firey bird came right at them.  
  
Takato looked up and was knocked away by a gust of wind from the birds wings. When he moved his arms away, Riki was gone, and the others were running over to him. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"A firey bird came and snatched Riki away in it's feet, you were lucky you escaped." Melissa said worried, as they looked up where the bird was circling.  
  
Ryo helped Takato to his feet, but kept his eyes on the bird. "It appears Riki is still alive, common there must be something we can do."  
  
The other four nodded and ran to join into the crowd. "This has never happened before, I didn't think they left the islands." Came Mikara's voice.  
  
Takato was about to answer her, when he remembered that his role was to remain quiet, as the normal crowd began to panick, as the bird gave another scream.  
  
Wes saw Pheonixmon's mistake, as she had taken the wrong boy, but that didn't matter now. He watched as the creature began sreaming out with the poor kid in her talons, probably freaking out.  
  
Crowds of people either were running or gathering around to watch the pheonix float there in the air. Carefully he lifted up his book, and pressed a button, as a lense appeared. He then began taking pictures as he moved through the crowd, trying to look normal.  
  
That was when he purposely became facisnated by the bird creature and began watching it. That was when a man wearing a strange outfit ran into him, causing Wes to drop the book/camera, along with papers flying about. He then dove to the ground, to meet the eyes of Matsuki. "Change of plan, it appears Pheonixmon made a small mistake and didn't get Takato."  
  
"Do you need any help then?" He whispered back, as they began picking up their things.  
  
"Let me take care of it." Wes whispered back and stood up still holding his book. He then looked towards the sky and purposely began strolling through the paniced people and stood in the center. That was when he whistled, a strong sharp one, then he repeated it, and the crowd seemed to freeze in place watching him.  
  
That was when the firey bird came flying to Wes as the crowd back away in complete shock.  
  
"Can you see anything?" Mikara asked, as she tried looking over the shoulders of the older kids and crowd.  
  
"Nothing, what about you Ryo?" Mike asked the slightly taller boy.  
  
The spike-haired teen was about to answer, when suddenly the whistle came out sharp and clear. Everyone was quiet then as the creature decended down from the sky, and what appeared to be a teen was looking sternly at it. "Yeah, I do." He mummered, to awed to say much else.  
  
Wes patted Pheonixmon on the head, but looked at her sternly. "You know better, then to do that." He said in non digital, seeming to know the bird creature wouldn't understand him. "Let the boy go."  
  
Pheonixmon complied and releashed the younger boy, from her grip before settling on the ground, as the crowd began whispering excitely.  
  
Making sure Riki was okay, just in shock, Wes turned towards the crowd as Pheonixmon's head was bowed down. The crowd then became silent.  
  
"Where did you get that creature!" A voice shouted out from the crowd, followed by several others, repeating over and over.  
  
Wes was thankful, that Matsuki was there to break the silence. "I recieved it from the islands, it appears they have tamed the creatures, and now are selling them."  
  
Several voices and mummers rose up, as they mingled. "I thought the islanders were dead! Mom, I want a firey bird creature! So do I! They are wild no longer! We can get help!"  
  
The teen was suprised at the commotion going on, as the original voice rang out again. "Where can we get these creatures!"  
  
"At the first island you come to, a farm on the other side of the jungle, that's where!" He called out, as voices then grew louder again, about pricing, and children begging.  
  
Ryo and the others stood by in shock, at what snatchs they could hear. It was true then, the creatures could be tamed, the islanders were alive, and this bird proved it. He was awed and if Ryo remembered right, they were looking at a mega leveled digimon. "I have to get one." He muttered.  
  
Takato looked at his friends carefully, he was glad though that Riki was safe. He knew though as he looked at them all, that this might be the last time, he ever saw them. As the crowd and his friends moved in closer to look at Pheonixmon, he took his chance, and slipped through the people disappearing.  
  
He then moved carefully making sure he wasn't spotted bent down in the area and gathered his cards. Making sure he had his entire deck, he moved off, to find a place to hide, waiting for Wes to contact him.  
  
Pheonixmon suddenly had enough of these people and screamed out, causing the crowd to back away. Wes though pulled her head down and glared at her, making the bird be quiet for the time, as she kneeled down, holding her wing out.  
  
Wes carefully climbed onto the back of his friend, and looked over the crowds, and patted Pheonixmon on the back as the creature stood up to her full height. "If you want a creature like this one, or similar, go to the islands!" He shouted out and moved his hand, the firey bird then launched into the air her wings flapping, as they soon became a dot.  
  
The crowd watched the pair disappear, and mummering about creatures began to disperse. Ryo, Melissa, Mike, and Mikara took the chance to make it over to the pale faced Riki.  
  
"How was it?" Melissa asked.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Mike asked.  
  
"Did you know that you had us worried?" Mikara muttered.  
  
"Did you know you were inches away from a mega level digimon?" Ryo commented smiling.  
  
Riki held up his hands as the questions were fired at him. "It was scary as well as exciting, I'm fine, just a little bit in shock, no I didn't think you cared so Mikara, and yes I seemed to feel the creatures power, Ryo." He finished, but as he looked at their faces he noticed someone was missing. "Hey where is Takato?"  
  
Ryo looked around also noticing the goggle-headed boy gone. "He was here a minute ago, when the creature landed." He muttered.  
  
Riki looked confused as he moved past his friends, and around other people that were still there. He then knelt down by the area where he and Takato were playing the creature game just a moment ago. The boy's cards were, gone, it seemed almost as if he disappeared. Riki ran a hand through his hair, as something caught his eye, it was a card. Picking it up, it was bright blue in color with a strange symbol on it, he then put it in his pocket as Ryo ran over. "Takato is gone."  
  
"It appears to be so." Ryo answered.  
  
"Maybe his parents were in the crowd, and he didn't have time to stay." Melissa suggested walking by Riki's side.  
  
"Yeah maybe...." Riki added as the others began moving away.  
  
"I bet we will see him tomarrow. Now common lets have dinner at my place!" Mike suggested as the others agreed.  
  
Riki stood there for a moment pulling out the blue card, and looking at it. Bending down he collected the rest of his cards and pocketed them with the new card. For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling he wouldn't be seeing Takato for a long time. He then moved off to join the others.  
  
Takato had started moving again, when Wes took off on Pheonixmon. Not too long later he was sent directions by Wes to go to the outskirts of town, and wait there till his brother arrived. He sighed and started jogging through the crowds, being carefully not to get noticed.  
  
He moved through streets remembering well the way out, as the buildings became smaller and there were less people. It seemed that the news of Pheonixmon even reached the outskirts of the city.  
  
He knew his dad would be happy about business booming, but Takato didn't feel that way, he was leaving behind some good friends. Ones he knew he would never see again, and that saddened the boy as he stepped out of the city to see the ocean strech before him, along with the docks.  
  
That was when Pheonixmon came swooping out of the sky to land near Takato, her talons digging into the sand. "Ready to go?" Wes asked as the creature knelt down.  
  
He nodded and with help from Wes climbed up behind his brother and held on around his waist, as Pheonixmon stood up spreading her wings. "Where is dad?" Takato asked.  
  
"Taking care of some business, while he is here, he will be back home tomarrow." Wes said, and gripping on to some feathers, the bird took off, her wings taking them up into the sky as wind rushed through them, as the bird shifted and headed back to the island.  
  
With his goggles over his eyes Takato turned as best as he could without falling off to look back at the city. He hoped that his friends wouldn't miss him too much, he then turned back as Pheonixmon took on a burst of speed back to his island home.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter! I hoped you like it! Please Read and Review!  
  
Narrator's Voice: It has begun! The card touranment has arrived, be prepared for old friends reunited, and a new adventure, find out next on Avatar Tamers! 


	9. Card Touranment Part 1

Hey all welcome to the next chapter. I hope you like the last one, hopefully I will be able to post more often, now.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, just the made-up characters, Wes, Will, Melissa, Riki, Mike, Mikara. The other made-ups belong to the users I have  
chosen to use. Don't copy my plot idea.  
  
"Are you in love with me, loverboy?" -Rika Nonaka  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Two Years Later  
  
Ryo looked out the window of his room, today was the card touranment. Strangly his thoughts brought him back to that goggle headed boy. He was strange, including when he disppeared after that fire bird attacked. It turned out to be one of the creatures though, a prank from the island people. He shrugged that kid might have been the only one who knew almost all of his secrets.  
  
He hoped that the kid wasn't at the touranment. That might bad, including if he had improved since then.  
  
"Ryo it is time to go!" Shouted Jeeves.  
  
"Coming, coming." He muttered scooping up his cards. This thing was going to be easy. He then walked out of his room, and met Jeeves at the door. He strolled outside, and entered into the door of the shuttle his butler held for him.  
  
The door closed softly as Jeeves took the drivers seat. The machine began to hum softly as it took off down the streets. The city had still changed even more, shops were neated up, and now there were two story buildings. When the shuttle stopped, Jeeves ran around and openned the door. There were whispers going on from the kids around him.  
  
"Hey Ryo! Whats going on!" Came a voice.  
  
Ryo turned around and saw a boy with brown hair messy hair, wearing a pair of blue pants, black shirt, and tennis shoes walk up. "Hey Riki, I'm guessing your here for the card game contest too?"  
  
Riki nodded. "We all are, our siblings dropped us off. Everybody else is inside, we are hoping we get up to the top."  
  
"Well the competition will be coming from everywhere. So you have to try your hardest."  
  
Riki nodded, as the two boys walked through the doors, as the shuttle pulled away. Ryo eyes went wide at already how many people were there. Half of the room was filled.  
  
"That isn't all that has arrived yet." Came a female voice. The girl had blonde hair up in pigtails and was wearing a purple shirt, and blue jeans.  
  
"Melissa is that you?" Ryo asked.  
  
The girl nodded and smiled. She was suprised when Ryo hugged her. "I haven't heard from you for awhile. How have you been? Any better at the card game?"  
  
Melissa pulled away from the hug. "I'm fine, and do you think I would be here, if I hadn't gotton any better?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Your not forgetting about us are you?" Said a male voice.  
  
A boy with black hair wearing a yellow shirt and jeans walked up. The girl's hair was grown more out and her blonde highlights were gone, and she was wearing a blue skirt, with a light blue tank-top. "Missed us?" She asked.  
  
Ryo smiled. The group was getting back together. "You must be Mike, Mikara." He answered.  
  
"Yeah, the only one missing is that goggle boy, even if he was there for a short time. I ended up attached to him." Mikara muttered.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement they were silent for a moment. Words flew by them as other people began to talk over the other noise.  
  
"Hey I hope the people from the other places get here soon, I'm getting bored." Riki muttered.  
  
The others nodded, though Mikara was slightly suprised at Riki being the one to complain.  
  
************  
  
The wind blew on the outside of houses, as shuttles stood waiting to take the frozen land kids to the city touranment.  
  
"Rika do you have to do this." Came Miya's voice from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, I have to mother, now stop bothering me about it." Rika shouted back. She then looked down at her outfit. Her red sneakers, to blue jeans, up to the green and white broken heart T-shirt. She reached down and picked up a small green band, which she used to tie back her orangish red hair into a high ponytail.  
  
Her lavender eyes reflected over her bed looking for her card pouch. She found it on her dresser, and picked it up. Underneath was the Renamon card, the one she always used. She had begged her mom to get a creature, ever since she heard about them. She hated begging, but her mother wouldn't let her get one.  
  
She growled under her breath as she put the card in the pouch and strapped it on the back of her jeans. She threw on her fur coat over the outfit, and clipped her badge inside. Rika sighed, and stepped out of her room and into the area where her mother and grandmother were.  
  
"Honey won't you reconsider.." Miya asked again.  
  
"No mother I have to do this. I'll be back later." She answered, opened the door, and closed it behind her. The wind then blasted her with snow, as Rika walked towards the shuttle.  
  
She showed the driver her pass then stepped inside. The door closed behind her, and inside Rika saw tons of kids piled up. She took a seat far away from them, and stared at the ceiling.  
  
A bunch of them started whispering suddenly, and giving her stares. She ignored them,   
  
She then glared down a bunch of the kids with her death glance and muttered. "Why don't you take a picture it lasts longer, goggleheads."  
  
The kids then turned, except for one in the back. He had neck length black hair, blue eyes. His outfit was black and grey sneakers, blue and black jeans. His T-shirt was black and red. He smirked. He thought lifting his sunglasses.  
  
Another girl in the far corner, looked around carefully. She had shoulder length black hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. Her outfit was a black tank top under a purple leather jacket, tight black leather pants, black high heels, and a silver sapphire necklace hung around her neck.  
  
She looked down at her cards, and frowned. She then reached into a small purse, and started to pulled out a emerald dagger. She then stopped herself. She couldn't really think anymore as the shuttles took off down the snow plains.  
  
A few hours passed as the shuttles passed the icelands and entered the city, Rika looked out the window, and noticed kids going into a building. She thought as the craft stopped.  
  
She stood up, as the doors opened, and was about to get out when someone bumped into her. "Hey watch it!" She shouted out. Her eyes looked up to a 13 year-old boy with black hair.  
  
The boy looked down at her. "I'm sorry, my name is Danial, and you are...."  
  
"None of your business!" Rika exclaimed storming off the shuttle and disappearing into the crowds that entered the building.  
  
Danial sighed as he followed everybody else.  
  
Rika walked inside, and looked to the left at a boy and his friends. He had brown spikey hair. "Wannabe, if he wanted to talk, he should have stayed at home." She muttered taking off her coat, and looking around.  
  
A person walked out and shouted over the noise saying they will start in the next 15 minutes.  
  
*************  
  
On a small island, the sun was shining brightly as a young boy of 11, wearing goggles was running around the house. "I'm going to be late! Hurry up, Wes I'm ready to go!"  
  
Wes popped his head through the boys door. "Calm down Takato, Pheonixmon can get us there in no time." Wes was 19 now, and he felt pretty young, if fact it seemed he hadn't aged at all. He still looked 15. His brown hair hung down his forehead.  
  
Takato still impatiant walked outside, he was wearing his blue T-shirt, gray pants, yellow wrist bands, and his goggles. He then checked his pockets, he thought he had everything.  
  
Then Wes emerged, from the house. "Forgetting something?" He asked tossing Takato something small, yet thick.  
  
Takato caught it as Wesley whistled for Pheonixmon. "My cards, thanks Wes!"  
  
The firey bird came flying down. "All aboard the creature express!"  
  
"Very, funny Wes." Pheonixmon muttered as she lowered her wings.  
  
The two brothers climbed on, as they took feathers in their hands to hang on. "Top speed!" Wes shouted.  
  
Pheonixmon nodded, as she flapped her wings, and they were off, through the sky towards the city.  
  
Takato looked through the wind, he hoped he would get there in time.  
  
***********  
  
The sand blew gently by as two boys stood on a nearby dune. One had white blonde hair while the other had black. They were dressed in desert clad.  
  
Henry had grown to be a tall boy, as did his friend Will. "Okay Henry now focus your energy." Will muttered, his white blonde hair blowing gently in the wind.  
  
Henry nodded, as he closed his eyes again. They had been trying to activate, this so called element, Henry had, if they didn't stop soon he would miss the card touranment. He then centered his mind on a wall that seemed to be there.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, as Will seemed to join in. Suddenly the wall disappeared, and a green light filled Henry's vision as the symbol glowed on his head. Suddenly it turned very calm.  
  
"Now throw it out, gently." Will whispered.  
  
Henry tried, and gave a mental shove, but he didn't realize, how strong it was. Suddenly bent to Henry's will the wind picked up, and blew in such terrible speeds, the sand started picking up.  
  
"Henry stop!" Will tried to call over the noise.  
  
"I can't! It is too strong to control!"  
  
The wind glowed an eery green, as it caught sand, a storm broke out, and very quickly it buried Will and Henry. Then it went on to the caravan. The people ducked in terror they had never seen this before.  
  
Just as Henry blacked out in the sand, the storm, stopped and sand rained down on the heads of the people.  
  
Januyu became worried, by where the storm came from, Will and Henry were there. Without a second thought, he jumped on a horse and took off in the direction of the storm came from.  
  
He reached the spot in no time and saw hands sticking out of the sand. He leaped off his horse and began digging. First he pulled out Will, who was still awake, then last came Henry. He patted the boy's back as he coughed out sand. "Are you two okay?" He asked.  
  
They nodded, looking teary eyed because of the sand. Will shook his head, and sand went flying everywhere. Henry laughed a bit, "Dad, we have to hurry, to the city, can I borrow your horse?" He asked.  
  
"That's right, the card touranment." He looked around the area, and smelled the air. "I don't think so Henry, another sand storm might come, and I don't want you two caught up in it. Next time I won't be there to help dig you out." He muttered.  
  
Henry was shocked, he had forgotton for a moment the promise he made to Will. "But dad I have to go, you don't understand I...."  
  
He couldn't finish, as Will clamped his hand over Henry's mouth. "Don't listen to him Mr. Wong, he is just a bit, dizzy, and confused after being buried and all. Go on ahead, we will be there in a second." He answered.  
  
Januyu, thought for a moment. "Okay, but hurry up, I'll walk so you can take the horse and relax." He shook his head and walked down the dune.  
  
When he was far enough out of ear shot, Will took his hand away from Henry's mouth. He glared at the younger boy. "What were you thinking, you can't tell your dad about the element power. He would think you were nuts! Plus you wouldn't be able to practice it anymore and you have too."  
  
Henry bowed his head. He realized he almost did, he sighed, and in silence the boys walked to the horse and climbed on. Henry took the reins, made sure Will was on, then took off riding back towards the camp. Henry thought to himself.  
  
************  
  
Ryo looked up at the semi built stage. What was taking so long, to happen. His friends were already sitting on the floor, staring off to space. His eyes wandered, then rested on a girl with orangish red hair pulled back, wearing a broken hear T-shirt. He thought still staring.  
  
"Is something wrong with your vision, or are you a loverboy or something." Came a voice.  
  
Ryo focused his attention back to realize he was being glared at by icey lavender eyes. "Oh nothing at all." He stammered. "I just thought you looked like someone I beat before in the card game." He launched back.  
  
The girl smirked. "In your dreams, kid. Just wait till I get to you!" She said as she turned her attention back to the stage. Someone was up there.  
  
Ryo also followed her attention, as the group he was with stood up. Other kids turned their attention to the announcer.  
  
"It appears that this is everybody. So let's get this...." He never finished as he was interuppted by a loud bird like screech.  
  
Ryo's ears perked up, he knew that sound, he looked at his friends, as they returned the knowing gaze. The kids nearest to the doors, began to pile out, Ryo, and Rika were in that bunch.  
  
Some most of the kids were outside, and looked in the sky. A firey bird came flapping down. Rika's eyes widened, that was a creature was it attacking them?  
  
The group widened into a circled, as the bird came down. It flapped it's wings, as voices passed in the air around the huge group.  
  
"Wes did you have to do that! Look at the crowds."  
  
"Hey, calm down Takato, I was just advertising some more." Came the reply.  
  
The wings stopped flapping as the bird bent down. Two figures slipped off, one around the age of 15 wearing island clothes which were mostly torn up at the edges. The other boy was wearing goggles. Kids began to whisper, as Rika to facinated by the great bird and walked up.  
  
She had never seen a creature before. She kept getting closer, then the bird stepped back, and then exclaimed something in a strange language. What happened next was that the older boy replyed.  
  
The other kids were stunned too. Wes turned towards Pheonixmon as she stepped back, and shouted out at what looked like a girl, had walked up. "Don't worry, I'm sure the girl is okay." He answered.  
  
"Are you sure?" Pheonixmon asked flapping her wings.  
  
Wes nodded, and approached her. "Don't worry, the bird is friendly, but not too close, she is still a bit wild."  
  
Rika nodded, and walked back in to the crowd. She thought and looked on.  
  
"Good luck Takato, give the signal, when your ready to go, and I'll fly down to get you." Wes replyed.  
  
Takato nodded. "No problem, what will you be doing?"  
  
"What do you think?" He asked, jumping with ease on the birds back. It screamed one final time before leaping into the air.  
  
The other kids were staring at Takato as he seemed to stare at the ground. The crowds were still whispering at him. Takato thought in the back of his mind. Checking his badge and cards he started walking in still recieving stares.  
  
"Hey Takato over here!" Called out a voice. He lifted his head as he saw a group approach him. They probably wanted to buy creatures or know where they came from.  
  
The one with messy brown hair came up first. Seeing Takato's suprised look he smiled. "Takato, remember, it's me, Riki." He said.  
  
Takato looked suprised and slowly reconized the group as his old friends. "Now I remember, sorry about that." He then turned to the others, before he could say anything else he was pulled into a hug by Mikara. The other boys were shaking his hand even Ryo who seemed to be a bit disappointed for a second. "So Takato how have you been?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Fine, just great." Takato said smiling. Mikara though still had a bit a hold of his hand, as Riki smirked a bit. "So ready for a challenge? I hope you have gotton better?" He said.  
  
Takato nodded glad most of the others had entered. Except for a certain red- headed girl with lavender eyes, she watched from the distance, before seeming to huff and walked inside.  
  
Melissa followed his gaze. "Oh, don't worry about her, she is some models daughter, and has a major attitude problem. Ask Ryo."  
  
"Hey guys I think we better go in now, before we miss the starting speech. We can talk more later, depending on who surrvives the rounds." He said, the others followed inside with Mikara still holding Takato's hand. Takato smiled, he found himself excited for the match, and hoped that we would win, but also that he had found some old friends that he thought he would never see again. He looked back at Riki who gave him a thumbs up sign about how Mikara was around him.  
  
The one thing Takato didn't notice was Riki had once more pulled out that strange blue card he had with him, it glowed and felt warm in his hand, before the boy put it away. Something was exciting was going to happen he could feel it.  
  
Rika watched with distaste from the corner where she was leaning against at the gogglehead boy. He seemed interesting at first, when he came in on the creature. She was always told that the islanders were different from city people, and braver. She then scratched that from her mind as she watched him talk with the wanabe's friends. Oh well maybe she could buy a creature off of him, she did have money after all.  
  
That was when the same man as before walked forward. "Now since we have no more interruptions." Some giggles and laughs filled the room at that comment. "Quiet down! The people who are all signed up are posted on what sections you will be going to and a seperate guide will lead you. Now this is a elimination rounds, with time limits, whoever has the lowest hit points at the end will be eliminated. Now as I was saying earlier, Let the First Card Touranment of our planet Avatar begin!"  
  
Everyone began talking at once as they headed over to the boards with their names on it. Takato crossed his fingers, as he hoped this would be the best time ever.  
  
That is it for this chapter, please Read and Review, now here is a sneak peak of the next chapter  
  
Card Touranment Part 2: Takato, Ryo, their friends, Rika plus others, check to see where they go to the elimination rounds, and the games begin, who will turn out on top, just wait to see on the next chapter of Avatar Tamer's 


	10. Special Notice to All

**Hey guys! Bet you were expecting another chapter huh? Okay everyone, after enough pestering from reviewers I've started to get new inspiration for this fic! Anyway, after rereading it, I've decided to start editing it so it can be even better than before. The thing is though the people who used to be, guest star tamers in this fic have all gone, and so I'm setting up another profile thing. Now if your character works right they will play a part in Card Tournament Part Two, and a part at the end. Interested? Also the characters cannot be personal friends with any of the tamers, or related, but they could have bumped into them on the street or something. Fill out the profile and put it in the review section, now if you want an appearance it has to be good, so use those creative minds of yours! And I will get to work!**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Height: **

**Body Type:**

**Clothing: **

**Personality: **

**Strength's:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Lives:**

**Family:**

**History: **

**What They Carry:**

**Anything Else: **

**Color of D-Power: **

**Digimon Partner:**

**Rookie:**

**Attacks:**

**Type:**

**Description:**

**Champion:**

**Attacks:**

**Type:**

**Description: **

**Digimon Personality: **


End file.
